Stop-Rewind-Play
by arroz con pollo
Summary: En la locura de los años 20 un nombre crece convirtiendose en la gran incógnita de Londres. ¿Quién es el señor Holmes?. La vida de Greg Lestrade da un giro de 180 grados al involucrarse en el drama y romance de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson. Omega!verse Gatsby!lock
1. Chapter 1

F. Scott Fitzgerald y Arthur Conan Doyle se deberán de estar retorciendo en su tumba con lo que acabo de escribir. Este es un Omega!verse Johnlock muy pero muy trágico al estilo de El Gran Gatsby. Si no te gusta estas a tiempo de irte.

El arte de portada pertenece a la fabulosa Moriartea-cup.

ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DE EL GRAN GATSBY. SI NO HAS LEIDO EL LIBRO O VISTO LAS PELICULAS Y DESAS HACERO NO LEAS (aunque algunas partes las cambie a mi voluntad).

Personajes:

Greg Lestrade- Nick Carraway (beta)

Sherlock Holmes- Jay Gatsby (Alpha)

John Watson- Daisy Buchanan (omega)

Sebastian Moran- Tom Buchanan (Alpha)

Irene Adler- Jordan Baker (omega)

Jim Moriarty- Myrtle Wilson (beta)

* * *

Antes de morir el señor Lestrade le compartió su última pizca de sabiduría con su hijo: "Greg" le dijo, "Siempre observa el lado positivo de las personas". Desde ese momento Gregory Lestrade sigue el consejo de su padre como si fuese su credo. Pero hasta el tenía sus límites.

Después de la Gran Guerra Londres se dió paso al modernismo y desenfreno de la época del jazz. En un mundo dominado por los Alphas Arístrocatas, los omegas y betas comenzaban a gritar sobre sus derechos; la ciudad se hacía cada vez más grande tratando de imitar los rascacielos de New York, las fiestas eran cada vez más grandes, las modas las dictaban las actrices del cine y las bailarinas; la moral se aligeraba, la economía en Estados Unidos estaba por la nubes lo que significaba que Inglaterra también estaba bien. En fín, el mundo había dado un giro de 180 grados y Greg estaba siendo parte de aquel cambio.

Se podría decir aquella historia de inicios de verano no comenzó en el momento que Greg decidió mudarse a West Baker Street a las afueras de Londres rodeado de los nuevos Millonarios y visionarios. Del otro lado del río Támesis se encontraban los verdaderos millonarios y Aristrócatas de la ciudad que miraban West Baker Street como un jardín de trepadores sociales. Alphas con sus enormes mansiones presumiendo de sus carísimos autos y de sus compañeros omegas como si fueran trofeos. Si se veía en retrospectiva no era una vida ideal.

Aún así en West Baker Street había una mansión que se elevaba ante las demás llamando la atención de Greg apenas llegó a su nuevo hogar. Era casi como un castillo que literalmente dejaba en las sombras a su casa junto a la mansión. Y de vez en cuando sentía como alguien lo miraba desde las alturas de la enorme casa.

Greg Lestrade tenía una misión en la vida desde que se propuso de pequeño entrar a la policía. Quería ser Detective Inspector apenas entró a la academia de policías y gracias a su esfuerzo hace un año logró su cometido. Para ser Beta no estaba nada mal.

Había notado que cada vez que tenía un caso sin salida a su casa llegaba una carta con la respuesta que necesita firmado con un simple SH.

La verdadera historia comenzó el mismo momento que visitó a su querido primo John del otro lado del Támesis en su hogar en East Baker street junto con toda la alta clase.

John Watson- Moran era el omega de Sebastian Moran, ambos conociendoce cuando estaban en el ejercito para la Gran Guerra. John era medico militar y cuidó de Moran cuando este fue herido en el abdomen. Sebastian estuvo en deuda con él y lo siguió a Londres cuando John fue herido de gravedad y dado de baja. Greg no sabía más que luego John se unió a él. Sebastian era de esos alphas rudos y de pensamientos sexistas que abundaban en esos lares. En la universidad, cuando Greg y él forjaron su amistad, era un as en los deportes y su inmensa fortuna le permitía darse aire de playboy sin problemas.

-¡Greg, no has cambiado nada!- exclamó con su estridente voz Sebastian dandole un fuerte abrazo apenas entró a la enorme casa - dime como va te va en la policía.

- asesinos seriales, locos psicópatas, ladrones. Nada nuevo.- contestó Greg con la misma jovialidad del rubio Alpha, siguiendolo dentro del salón principal

- Cuanto tiempo a pasado. John me dijo que nos visitarías hoy y estaba más que feliz. Definitivamente te adora- había un pizca de celos en la voz de Moran.

Pasaron por un pasillo lleno de reconocimientos deportivos y militares al rubio y varias cabezas y pieles de animales que haya casado. La cara del moreno casi cae al ver que se necesitaba un salón completo para contener el ego del alpha.

- Mi reconocimiento como mejor tirador en el campo de batalla-tomó una medalla mostrandocela- nada pasaba desapercibido con mi vista de águila-rió Moran- los animales de esa pared los cazé mientras estaba en África el verano pasado- señaló la pared derecha con una cabeza de antílope, leona y jabalí- Y sobre todo mi mayor posesión, mi adorado John.- ¿acaso escuchó bien?, ¿acababa de referirse a John como posesión?. Greg miró el enorme cuadro de John que cubría casi todo el centro de la pared.

- ¿Posesión?- cuestionó Lestrade tratando de que Moran se diera cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

- Los omegas son posesiones de sus alphas- el tono cambió a uno tosco y serio-No tienen derecho a menos que su aplha se lo dé. Johnny tiene mucha suerte de contar con un aplha como yo que le da libertades.

Greg prefirió no decir más nada y dejar que Sebastian hablara. No quería ofender al anfitrión en su propia casa.

De repente entraron a una habitación donde la brisa presurizada hacía que las cortinas blancas se ondularan como si fueran olas dandole un toque mágico. El aire ondulante también hacía que los aromas inconfundibles de un omega y un beta se esparcieran por la terraza.

Ahí, arrecostado en el sofá estilo art nouveau, mirando a los recién llegados atentamente estaba John Watson. Su mirada recayó de Sebastian a Greg con una calidez tan carácterística de él.

-¡Greg, que alegría verte!- exclamó con felicidad genuina. La voz de John era suave y melódica con un acento inglés que ni con sus idas al extranjero se le ha podido quitar, ni tan varonil como la de un alpha pero tampoco tan omega. Era el perfecto equilibrio de ambas. Y hacía que le prestaras atención casi inconscientemente.

- Lo mismo digo John. Todos te extrañan en Cambridge, pidiendo que regreses casi implorando.

John rió echándose de nuevo en el sofá al lado de la señorita aún sin identificar.

-Greg te presento a...

-Irene Adler- interrumpió la chica con voz autosuficiente y mirando a Greg con la barbilla en alto. Su mirada penetrante y retadora hacía que inconscientemente Greg diera un paso hacia atrás. Ella, sin duda alguna, era la persona más intimidante de la que el moreno tuviera la osadía de mantener la mirada y ella, al parecer, disfrutaba el reto.

-Irene, Greg Lestrade- terminó John.

Pronto el único alpha de la habitación llegó a ellos con cocteles para cada uno.

-Sabes que no me gusta beber cuando hay invitados, Seb- el tono del omega había cambiado de uno contento a uno de reproche para nada cariñoso.

- Bueno, entonces te quedas sin beber- y con eso Seb bebió el coctel que le pertenecía a John de un solo trago.

- Sin beber me quedo entonces- se giró hacia Lestrade con rostro sereno- Y dime Greg, ¿en donde vives?

-Al otro lado del rio. No es una casa preciosa ni enorme como las demás de la zona pero...

- ¡HA!. De ese lado solo viven falsos y pretenciosos millonarios que se creen revolucionarios.

Greg iba a responder al comentario de Moran pero Irene se le adelantó con una pregunta.

- Ah, vives en el West. Entonces debes de conocer al señor Holmes.

Greg había hecho interrogatorios pero nunca le habían hecho uno a él y ahora sabía como se sentía. Pero la pregunta sin parecer pregunta de la señorita Adler le dejó un picor en la lengua. Había escuchado del tal Holmes y es más, no hace mucho comenzó preguntarse si él era quien le enviaba esas cartas firmadas con siglas. Quería decirle que era su vecino. Pero el rostro de John le llamó la atención ya que cambió a una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Holmes?- dijo casi en un susurro -¿ Qué Holmes?.

- Fuí a una fiesta en su casa hace algunos días. Nadie sabe quien es o como luce. Un total misterio, y yo amo los misterios- dijo Irene en forma coqueta y juguetona.

John simplemente logró articular un inaudible "Ah". Al parecer ese apellido significaba algo para él.

Un mayordomo se acercó al más bajo.

- _Monsieur_, la cena está _servi- _dijo el hombre con claro acento francés.

Sebastian se levantó de un brinco y guió a Greg hasta el siguiente salón. Adornada con columnas blancas sin ninguna ventana dejando el salón al aire libre. Una mesa rectangular estaba posicionada en medio del saloncito.

Varios mayordomos impecablementes vestidos entraron y empezaron a hacer la mesa antes siquiera el sol se pusiera.

Las conversaciones iban desde anecdotas divertidas, hasta atrevidos chismes sin pasar de lado la ciudad.

-Chicos, me hacen sentir incivilizado- dijo Lestrade con humor- hablen de algo que este plebeyo pueda entender.

-La civilización se desmorona- bramó Sebastian. John rodó los ojos como si dijera "aquí vamos denuevo..."- Los Omegas y Betas reclamando derechos que saben que no tienen y aún así tienen la indesencia de pedir- Sebastian se movió hasta detrás de John y colocó sus manos en los hombros de este- Los omegas deben obedecer y seguir a sus compañeros, mientras los betas son la clase trabajadora. No me miren así. Así a sido desde los inicios y así será hasta el final. Los Alphas mandamos y ustedes deben permanecer tras la linea, donde pertenecen.

-Seb cree que por leer libros idealistas tiene razón. "La Verdadera Revolución" es el que está leyendo y de donde a sacado todo su parloteo.

-No es parloteo, es un hecho Johnny y ustedes lo saben.- terminó Sebastian dandole un beso en la mejilla. Greg no había visto expresión más helada en su primo jamás. Usualmente los omegas reaccionan con sonrojos o risas bobas a muestras de afecto por parte de sus alphas. Pero John siempre fué diferente.

-Los omegas y Betas también podemos hacer cosas extraordinarias.- dijo enojado John.

-¿Como dirigir un país?. Eso es absurdo.

-La reina Victoria era omega y llevó al imperio a su época dorada.

Cuando alguien pierde un duelo el orgullo es el que sufre. Cuando un Alpha pierde, la caída es doble. El frio insensible de John, versus la ira de Sebastian se enfrentaban.

El insesante campaneo del teléfono perturbó su dicusión.

Sebastian se apresura a responder dejando a John con una expresión sombría y muerta en lo ojos.

-¡Que indesencia!. Llamar en la hora de la cena... que falta de respeto- exclamó Irene dandole un sorbo a su vino. Irene y Greg tenían algo en común, ambos gustaban más quedarse en la línea de confort que es ser espectadores que meterse en conversaciones que no les pertenecían.

Sea lo que fuese lo que estaba hablando Moran terminó pronto, el hombre rubio volviendo a la sala.

El humor de John seguía tenso.

John Watson siempre era un omega fuerte y valiente. Eso fué lo que hizo que ganara el respeto de su regimiento y algunos oficiales. No era un hombre que se tambaleara facilmente.

- Bien Greg, mañana saldremos por unos tragos, ¿que dices?.- dijo Sebastian tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-Tendré que rechazar. Mañana tengo trabajo.- contestó Lestrade nervioso.

-De seguro debes de descansar. Mañana debes servir a la policia.- dijo John con clara intención en su voz de qué era lo que le pedía.

- Tonterías.

-El trabajo no es ninguna tontería, ni mucho menos uno que requiere de sacrificio.

- De vez en cuando uno se debe tomar un tiempo para sí mismo.

-Siempre tienes tiempo para ti pero no para mi ni para tu hijo.

-Y me vas a reclamar ahora?

-No sé ni como me uní a tí. Eres un maldito pedazo de mal bastardo.

-Y tu un estupido y puto omrga. Eso es lo qie eres y siempre serás: un maldito y puto omega.

-Te odio

- eso no es lo que dices cuando estas en tus calores. ¿Quieres saber que dices?- Sebastian hablaba lentamente para que a todos los presentes, incluidos los mayordomos, quedaran con las palabras grabadas en su mente- Que me amas. Y siempre gimes por más, abriendo más las piernas.

Un golpe seco se escuchó entoda la habitacion.

La mano de John levantada. El puño de John cerrado con los nudillos morados. La cara en shock de Sebastian mkentras su cara estaba virada hacia la izquierda. La mano de Sebastian sostenia su mejilla herida. El silencio de los presentes.

John no soportó más y huyó de la escena que acaba de hacer.

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí CONGRATULATIONS! toma una galleta y una mantita para el horrible shock.

Primero: NO ME MATEN. Segundo: iba a poner a Molly como Nick Carraway pero luego me decidí por Lestrade. Si les ofendió lo que acaban de leer, disculpen. No sé si seguir con la historia, así que allá ustedes.

Déjenme un review o los fantasmas de ACD y FSF me perseguiran por toda la eternidad D:


	2. Chapter 2

Greg no salió de su perplejidad cuando Sebastian Moran no hizo nada contra John. Siendo como es el rubio alto hubiera devuelto el golpe o gritado un sin fin de cosas, pero solo quedó ahí mirando a la nada.

Lestrado hizo la observación de que por más John insulte y maltrate a Sebastian este jamás le levantaba la mano para castigar sus impertinencias y desobediencias como hubiera hecho cualquier otro alpha en su posición. Quizá Sebanstian aún seguía en deuda con el por lo ocurrido en la guerra o quien verdaderamente tiene los pantalones en esa casa es John.

-Voy a...- inició Greg pidiendo permiso para seguir al omega.

-Ve...- dijo Sebastian aún con la mirada perdida.

Siguió a su primo hasta el garage donde estaban los autos viendo como su cara dejaba ver destellos de dolor cuando se apollaba a su pié izquierdo.

-John, no pensarás en conducir así- dijo Greg preocupado.

- No te preocupes, es cojera psicosomática- contesto el rubio abriendo la puerta del auto azul marino.

-No estoy hablando de la cojera, hablo de que estas teniendo un ataque de nervios. Como policia es mi deber detenerte antes que mates a alguien o peor, te mates.

-¡Solo dejame conducir!. No iré rápido, lo prometo.

Lestrade subió al puesto de copiloto un poco nervioso cuando John enseguida aceleró el auto.

-¿No está hermosa la luna?- dijo Greg a modo de relajar un poco a un tenso John.-

-Ah si, muy bonita.

- No aceleres mucho- dijo cuando sintió que el coche iba subiendo de velocidad- ¿Y Hamish cuantos años tiene?.

- Tiene tres años. Es un niño muy dulce e inteligente- dijo John como solo un padre puede hablar de su hijo. Su mano derecha temblaba de una forma que le estaba preocupando a Greg- Sabes algo, aún no entiendo porqué a la gente buena le pasan cosas malas. En la guerra ví muchas cosas, Greg, y esa es la razón por la cuál me volví escéptico con la vida- era más queobvio que tení sus razones.

- ¿ De qué hablas John?- el beta no entendía el cambio abrupto de tema.- ¡CUIDADO!- gritó cuando casi chocan contra un auto que iba delante.- Sabes que cuando a una personas le pasan cosas malas es porque algo bueno se avecina.

- Eso era lo que me consolaba en el campo de batalla cuando vivía aquello que llamaban los horrores de la guerra. Luego me dí cuenta que es una excusa que se usa para mantener la esperanza. Mi herida de bala es solo el uno porciento de tantas cosas que me han ocurrido, el mundo es horrible cualquiera sea la perspectiva con la que se viese y jamás tendrá piedad con un omega como yo- esquivó otro auto que iba también a velocidad.

- Yo sé que tuvimos una niñez dura, pero almenos piensa que ahora con tu pequeño no cometerás el mismo error que hicieron tu madre, la tía Diana y mi madre.

- Cuando nació Hamish, Seb estaba en Dios sabe donde. Después de dar a luz la enfermera me dijo que era niño, luego le pregunté cuál era su segundo género y me dijo que era omega "Me alegro" dije "espero que sea un lindo y tonto omega porque eso es lo que el mundo quiere que llegue a ser, o lo convertirán a la fuerza".

Para cuando John terminó su monologo ya habían llegado al frente de la casa de Greg.

- Lo ves, llegastes sano y salvo- dijo John con una sonriza divertida. Desvió la mirada a la enorme mansión al lado y dejó salir un silvido impresionado- tu vecino tiene buen gusto.

- John, sobre la salida con Seb. No saldré con él si tu no quieres.

-No, no, no. Es tu desición si quieres irte a tomar un par de tragos con él. Solo... no me cuentes nada.

- De acuerdo. Trata de llegar completo a tu casa, Sebastian me mataría si te pasa algo.

John puso el auto en marcha y pronto desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche y los frondosos árboles que daban forma al boulevard. Sintió como de la torre en la casa de su vecino lo observaban, vigilante.

A la mañana siguiente la sargento Donovan llegó con un caso particular. Un muchacho beta había sido encontrado ahogado en su propio vomito cerca de Regents park, parecería un caso de suicidio si no fuera el hecho que era el segundo reportado y con los mismos síntomas que la primera victima.

- A lo mejor solo debe ser alguna actividad de moda. En estos tiempos los jóvenes imitan lo que sea- dijo la sargento.

- Sí, pero aún no estoy seguro. Aún no tenemos pruebas que sustenten o desacrediten- contestó el detective inspector.

Un oficial llegó con un sobre para él confirmando sus sospechas.

" No son suicidios en masa- SH"

Eran las diez de la noche cuando llegó a su casa agotado del trabajo. Tiró sus zapatos en un lado, dejó su sombrero por otro y lanzó su saco por ahí. Tenía ganas de descansar hasta después de dos días pero no podía darse ese lujo. Después de todo tenía una casa que pagar y una boca (la suya) que alimentar.

Llamaron a la puerta y con pasimonia se levantó de su sofá. Dos hombres vestidos de mayordomos, uno con una chsarola reluciente incluso con la poca luz de esa hora.

- Signor Lestrade, esto es para usted- dijo el tipo que no llevaba la charola con acento italiano. ¿Que querrá John a esa hora?. Con fluido movimiento el hombre quita la tapa de plata que muestra un pedazo de papel con una caligrafía ya conocida para él.

"Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade:

Usted está cordialmente invitado a una pequeña fiesta que se ofrecerá en mi humilde morada. Atentamente: SH"

No se había dado cuenta cuando los dos caballeros se habían retirado. El papel tenía un sello en el centro de la parte posterior como marca de agua. Recordó ver ese sello en las verjas de la casa de al lado.

* * *

Escribir "humilde morada" era ya una mentira muy grande cuando Greg Lestrade sabía de antemano las dimensiones de la mansión al lado de su casa. Pero describir aquel espectáculo de luces y sonidos como "pequeña fiesta" era una exageración aún mayor.

Casi toda Londres, ya sea rico o pobre; Alpha, omega o beta; famoso o un don nadie estaban ahí, llegando en los Ford o Rolls Royce como si fueran buses en miniatura. Los sobrios trajes en tweet dejados atrás para dar con trajes de flappers con tocados variados o en el caso de los hombres, sus mejores sacos y pantalones. Ahí ante sus ojos estaba la época del jazz en su época de gloria, la gente bailando el Charleston animadamente. Todo era exuberante.

- Inspector Lestrade.- escuchó decir a una voz femenina.

- Ah, señorita Adler- respondió al ver a la mujer vestida como una flapper pero elegante. Una sonrisa en sus labios teñidos de rojo cuando le dió la mano en pos de saludo.

- Ya me imaginaba que tarde o temprano vendría a alguna de estas fiestas.

- Oh no, es que... fui invitado.

Irene le miró con extrañeza.

- Nadie está invitado, la gente solamente llega como abejas a un panal. ¿No es así Molly?

Lestrade no había visto a la chica al lado de Irene. Sintió vergüenza por esa falta.

- La cuarta parte de los presentes no saben ni de quién es la propiedad- dijo la chica de cabello color caramelo un poco tímida - Soy Molly Hooper- Greg tomó su mano y beso su dorso cordialmente.

- Uno simplemente se la pasa bien estas fiestas- dijo una chica rubia alta con aroma a omega- la última vez se me rasgó el vestido con una silla y él me pidió mi nombre y dirección. A los dos días llegó un traje nuevo por parte de Holmes.

- ¿Y le vistes el rostro?- preguntó su alpha enganchada a su mano.

- No. La sombrilla en donde estaba sentada evitaba que le viera la cara, pero tenía una voz profunda y era alto.

- Escuché que es italiano y que trabaja para la mafia- mencionó un alpha afrodecendiente haciendo que se acercaran a él para saber más del cotilleo.

- Yo escuché que es el nieto de Káiser de Prúsia y de ahí toda su fortuna- una bailarina beta dijo.

- A mi esposo le dijeron que el era el último descendiente de los Romanoff y que se cambió su apellido a uno más discreto.

- Pamplinas, Holmes es cien porciento inglés. Es el hijo secreto del primer ministro y se dice que mató a alguien- dijo un señor ya mayor pero no por eso falto de energía.

- El estuvo en el ejercito inglés para la guerra.

Derrepente todo el mundo conocía a Holmes, contando su versión de quien era o como lucía.

- Vamonos de aquí- dijo Irene jalando el brazo de Lestrade - vamos a buscar a nuestro anfitrión.

Simplemente con tanta gente no se podía saber quien era Holmes. Abrieron habitaciones encontrando escenas un poco comprometedoras y a uno que otro curioso viendo demás algunos objetos mal puestos en las habitaciones.

Buscaron en la piscina, la playa, el bar y nadie que pareciese sospechoso o algo. Se sentaron rendidos cerca de las escaleras de mármol.

Un hombre pálido con smoking se les acercó curioso.

- ¿Usted no estuvo en Oxford en 1912? Su cara me parece familiar.

- Sí, estudiaba derechos en ese momento- dijo Greg lo suficientemente borracho para estar contento y no importarle con quien hablara.

- Ah, yo estudiaba ciencias ahí también. ¿Disfruta de la fiesta?

Ahora que lo miraba mejor el hombre tenia un fuerte aroma a alpha y su cabello, rizado al parecer, estaba peinado hacia atrás. ¿Sus ojos eran de un color camaleonico o Greg estaba realmente ebrio?.

- Está excelente. Según sé soy el único que ha invitado- le mostró la carta- que descaradés llamar a esto pequeña fiesta. Si Holmes vé esto como pequeña fiesta no sé cuál será su definición de gran fiesta- genial, ahora estaba hablando sin cesar, pero el hombre pelinegro sonrió divertido sin molestarse- Aún no he visto al anfitrión. Me estuvieron contando múltiples cosas sobre ese tal Holmes.

-Entonces como planea llamarme usted. ¿Como el asesino, como el duque o como el mafioso?- preguntó.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo Greg.

- Mi nombre es Holmes, Sherlock Holmes.

El alcohol derrepente fué drenado del organismo de Lestrade, quedando sobrio nomas escuchar semejante revelación. Su cara debió ser un poema ya que Holmes sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una sonrisa rara pero sincera que solo se ven una o cinco veces en la vida.

Un mayordomo se acercó a Sherlock susurrando algo a su oído y este asintió.

- Excuseme. Si desea algo, solo avíseme Detective Inspector.

Holmes caminó dentro de la casa tras el mayordomo.

- Ahora ya eres miembro de la orden secreta de personas quienes saben la identidad de Sherlock Holmes- dijo Irene volviendome a hablar- ¿que te dijo?.

- Que estudió ciencias en Oxford.

Irene rió por lo bajo.

- Eso, querido, es lo único que se sabe de él. Pero no le creo.

Ambos miraron al hombre alto de pié en la ventana que daba a las escaleras, mirando a la muchedumbre como un rey viendo a su pueblo.

- Disculpeme señorita Adler, pero el señor Holmes desea hablar con usted a solas.- dijo el mismo mayordomo que habló con Holmes.

- ¿Yo?- se señaló sorprendida la beta. El mayordomo asintió- Bueno...

Y fué tras el mayordomo.

Un escándalo se escuchó en uno de los salones como si fuese una pelea y el sentido del deber llamó a Lestrade.

Una mujer de traje amarillo tocaba el piano con una botella de champagne frente a ella que se bebía intermitentemente mientras tocaba el gran instrumento y lloraba desconsoladamente haciendo que su melancólico canto se quebrase.

-Now there's green light in my eyes, and my lover on my mind. And I'll sing from the piano, tear my yellow dress and, cry and cry and cry, Over the love of you...- cantaba con furia y tristeza. Cuando Greg entró a detener la pelea entre esa mujer y su alpha, que al parecer había llegado a la fiesta con su amante, sintió una pena por ella y recordó a su primo y su alpha y se le rovolvió el estomago.

Para cuando todos estaban regresando a sus casas, se escuchó otro barullo, esta vez el choque de un auto.

El chofer, un hombre viejo y ebrio estaba más que confundido. "por lo menos no se mató" pensó Greg.

-¡Oiga, usted no debería conducir en estado de ebriedad!- regañó a quien reconoció como uno de sus colegas- ¿en qué estaba pensando?.

- no sé- se limpió las manos el señor.

- ¿Está bien?, ¿choco contra el muro?- preguntó una señora angustiada.

- No me lo pregunte. No sé mucho sobre conducir.

-pues entonces si es mal chofer no debería tratar de conducir- dijo la señora.

- Pero es que no estaba tratando... ni siquiera estaba intentandolo- un suspiro resignado escapó de los que se encontraban ahí.

Irene salió poco después para irse, muy contenta.

- Hay tantas cosas a simple vista y uno simplemente no observa. Te veo pronto, Greg- se despidió abordando un auto que la esperaba.

Sin duda una noche extraña y maravillosa

* * *

Y ahí presento a Sherlock Holmes como Jay Gatsby.

La parte del choque de auto fué una de mis favoritas en el libro y simplemente no pude resistirme a agregarla.

La canción que canta la tipa del traje amarillo es el coro de Over The Love de Florence and the machine, inspirada en esa parte en específico de la novela.

Un AU de The Great Gatsby no es un AU de The Great Gatsby sin una gran fiesta.

Dejenme un review si les gustó y les hago una fiesta como las de Gatsby :D


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, debo disculparme enormemente por mi caligrafia en los anteriores capitulos y quisá en los venideros. Pero al parecer al corrector de texto le gusta cambiarme algunas palabras (ademas de corregirme mi nombre desde que tengo el uso de razón). Además debo darles las gracias a Youko Saiyo, Irene Johnmystradelock, Kokoro Yana y a Rukia 2.0 por sus lindos review :3

* * *

El tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hubo un tercer 'suicidio' pero no se reportaron más en la temporada. ¿El asesino se rindió?, esa no era excusa para no capturarlo. El no tener pruebas o muchas pistas les dificultaba el trabajo.

Esto no disminuyó los asesinatos que comúnmente se registraban, algunos los dejaban en callejones sin salida al investigarlos y es ahí donde recurría a Sherlock Holmes.

En las escenas del crimen estaba muy alejado a la imagen de hombre afable y educado que mostró en su casa. Se convertía en todo un detective, haciendo deducciones increíbles a diestra y siniestras. Era fabuloso como observaba hasta el mínimo detalle de todo, describiendo el día a día de una persona en segundos, aunque después Greg tenía que calmar a las víctimas de las observaciones de Holmes.

El detective consultor (como decidía llamarse el pelinegro) había puesto una mueca rara cuando Lestrade había exclamado "¿cómo lo sabes?", como si recordara algo que le causara dolor. "No lo sé, solo lo ví" contestaba fríamente antes de cambiar repentinamente de humor.

Así fué la mitad del verano.

La otra mitad consistió en salidas junto Miss Adler y la familia Moran. Entre Miss Adlrer y Greg no había nada más que una rara amistad, era cierto que la mujer era atractiva y encantadora en su forma misteriosa y cínica de ser, aún así no causaba el suficiente interés en Greg.

- Aquella noche en la fiesta, ¿de qué hablaron tu y Holmes?- preguntó Greg mientras esperaba que la pelinegra hiciera swing con su palo de golf.

- Por más que te quisiera decir no podría. Lo siento pero juré que mis labios estaban sellados.- dijo cuando por fín le había pegado a la pelota, esta golpeando en la cabeza a un desprevenido que iba con su cady. Irene se apresuró a gritar un "lo siento" al pobre hombre mareado y enojado que le gritó un par de cosas no muy gratas- Estúpido él por cruzar en una zona de juego- murmuró enojada.

El pequeño Hamish corría por el campo huyendo de John que jugaba con él a las perseguidas ante la atenta mirada de Sebastian que atendía una llamada de negocios.

John fingía no prestar atención a Sebastian cuando trataba de escuchar de qué hablaba. Cuando el alpha se daba cuenta le pedía a John que llevara al niño a pasear.

- ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó el omega dejando a Hamish en brazos de Greg.

- De una fiesta a la que asistimos- Irene lanzó una mirada a Greg para que no dijera nada- Una esplendorosa fiesta.

- Me alegro que sean amigos. Irene y yo al principio no nos soportábamos y mira, ¡fué mi dama de honor en mi boda y es la madrina de Hamish!.

El pequeño niño rubio miraba a Greg con sus enormes ojos azules. Greg notó que tenía los ojos cálidos y decididos de John y el cabello rubio brillante como el de Sebastian. Como dijo John, era una preciosura de bebé, sacando el carácter de John, por fortuna.

Sebastian llamó a su omega para que entrara a la casa ya que estaba oscureciendo y John se despidió de ambos betas con una sonrisa satisfecha.

El rugir de un motor despertó a Greg el sábado por la mañana seguido de una bocina de tres tonos que hizo que las ventanas de su habitación y el techo vibraran. Se puso su bata enseguida y salió a ver quien era. Holmes, sentado en los asientos de cuero verde de un Bentley color crema esperaba por él.

-¿A que no es una belleza?- dijo Sherlock palmeando ese monumento de automóvil- pedí que lo diseñaran a mi gusto. ¿Que tal si almorzamos juntos?.

Greg Lestrade no llegaba a ser tan observador e inteligente como Sherlock Holmes, pero lograba captar pequeñas cosas de las personas. En ese momento notó que Sherlock nunca podía quedarse quieto. Cuando pensaba ponía las manos debajo de su barbilla en forma de oración, cuando conducía movía los dedos en el timón o posaba su mano en su rodilla y movía los dedos como tarareando algo; si estaba de pié se movía de un lado para el otro cuando explicaba sus deducciones o hacía muchos gestos con las manos. El alpha cambiaba de humor continuamente e insultaba a quienes lo contradijesen con 'idiota' o 'aburrido'. Y tenía varias formas de como referirse a las personas

El auto se movía a velocidad por las grises calles de Londres, otros conductores sonaban su claxon y Greg estaba angustiado de que terminaran estrellados contra algo, ¿es que todos los millonarios conducen como locos?.

- Hay muchas cosas que debo decirte sobre el caso- trató de iniciar conversación- la última mujer asesinada había salido de mi última fiesta ebría. Sus amigos la dejaron porque estaba insoportable así que tuvo que irse en taxi. Después la encontraron muerta como a los demás.

- ¿La vistes en tu fiesta?

- Por supuesto- dijo Sherlock como si hablara con un idiota- No solo las hago para divertir gente. Muchos de los criminales que he atrapado son gracias a mis fiestas.

Greg pensó que era una forma efectiva de atraparlos cuando estaban más vulnerables pero no sabía porqué le pasó por la mente Sherlock torturando a alguien en el sotano para que confesara. Desechó la idea al instante.

- Lestrade, no soy ningún asesino, estafador o mafioso- el nombrado se sobresaltó pensando que le había leído la mente- Si te preguntas de donde viene toda mi fortuna te diré que es herencia familiar. Mi madre y padre murieron y dejaron una enorme herencia.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

- Mira, te voy a pedir un favor- Lestrade asintió lentamente sin saber que esperar- a las tres la señorita Adler te estará esperando en el Ritz Hotel en el salón del té, ella te dirá lo que necesito que hagas.

-¿Y porqué no me lo dices ya?

-No, no. Ella te dirá todo. Se que confías en ella y te puedo decir que la señorita Adler jamás haría algo indebido.

Sus palabras no lograron calmar a Greg. ¿Qué querrá y porqué necesitaría un favor de su parte?.

Escucharon el siempre reconocible sonido de una sirena de policía.

- ¡Detenga el auto!- exclamó el oficial en motocicleta.

- ¡Está bien!- exclamó devuelta Lestrade enseñando su placa de policía. El joven tocó su kepi antes de detenerse.

Lestrade no sabía si debía espozar a todos en ese sótano- club secreto. Volteó a mirar a una esquina y vió a su jefe bailar con unas bailarinas exóticas. El olor a alcohol inundaba aquel club, y la escencia pura de omegas de mesclaba con el olor a sexo en unos cuartos escondidos al fondo.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa casi cerca de la barra y Holmes no podía de dejar de mirar, aunque fuera disimuldamente hacia ls mesa donde estaba sentado un hombre de cabello muy oscuro y ojos igualmente del mismo color.

- ¿Que tanto miras?- preguntó el detrctive inspector.

- Es un caso en el que estoy trabajando.- contestó Sherlock sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Pensé que yo era el único que te daba casos.

- Obviamente no eres el único- bufó Holmes- Esto es más... personal.

Derrepente Sherlock se levantó y se puso su gabardina oscura y caminó a sancadas tratando de esquivar a tanta gente en un espacio reducido. Greg no entendía que sucedía y porqué el apuro del pelinegro en llegar hasta ese hombre.

- ¡Apresurate!- escuchó gritar al alpha que se subía el cuello del abrigo para que le cubriera el rostro pero cuando llegaron el sujeto ya no estaba.- maldita sea...- susurró el pelinegro para sí mismo.

- ¿Greg, que haces aquí?- los dos voltearon a ver a Sebastian Moran sentado en esa misma mesa fumando, intercambiando miradas entre Greg y Sherlock.

-¡Sebastian, que sorpresa verte!

- Lo mismo digo. ¿No nos irás a arrestar a todos, no es así?- bromeó un tanto tenso.

- No- rió sin ganas- Moran este es Holmes.

El rostro de Sherlock se puso oscuro cuando le dió la mano al rubio y el otro alpha lo miró de arriba a abajo como si lo juzgara.

-Un placer. Sebastian Moran- dijo el rubio mirándolo con ojos severos.

- Sí...- articuló Sherlock con ojos muertos.

Cuando salieron de ese lugar (sin almorzar nada) Sherlock no habló en todo el trayecto al Ritz, su humor había cambiado al conocer a Sebastian. Greg preguntó por Irene en la entrada del restaurante un poco inquieto. Quería darle fin a tanto misterio.

-Hola Greg- saludó ella.

- Holmes me dijo que tenías algo que decirme.

- Siempre tengo algo que decir, querido. Ahora siéntate y come algo porque esta historia va a ser larga.

La época del año más trágicamente hermosa que pueda haber es el verano. Tantos buenos recuerdos y romances perdidos... sin duda una temporada mágica.

Era el verano de 1913. Estaba sentada en el pasto leyendo algo de Allan Poe cuando ví a John, con sus diecinueve años, reír junto a un chico de cabellos oscuros alborotados. Su nombre era Sherlock Holmes. John apenas estaba empezando a estudiar medicina en ese entonces.

John y yo nos conocíamos desde jóvenes y en esa etapa no nos llevábamos bien. Siempre pasaba mis vacaciones en casa de mi abuela que era la vecina de los Watson. Al morir mis padres me mudé con ella y pude tener la dichosa oportunidad de conocer a John mejor y convertirnos en mejores amigos. Supongo que tu vivías con tu padre en esos momentos.

Sherlock decía ser detective consultor y ayudaba a la policía en casos que se les salían de las manos, John lo seguía a todas partes sin importarle si ponía su vida en peligro. Eran una pareja joven y perfecta que se complementaban entre sí de una forma bellísima. John siempre me decía que nunca había estado enamorado así y simplemente con ver como Sherlock le observaba siempre, como le hablaba, podías dar por hecho que el se sentía igual.

Al estallar la guerra John fué enviado a Francia junto a otros estudiantes y médicos ya que había escasés de equipo médico. En su última noche le pidió a Sherlock que se uniera él, que se convirtiera en su alpha pero Sherlock se negó sin más explicación de que no se uniría a un cadáver, ¡Imagínate!, ni siquiera se había embarcado y ya lo estaba dando por muerto. A primera hora en la mañana despedimos a un John desolado y con el corazón roto. Sherlock había desaparecido para cuando habíamos regresado y su hermano mayor no tenía ni idea donde estaba.

Le guardé rencor a ese nombre por tanto tiempo... En fín, John volvió de la guerra tres años después por una herida de bala en su hombro pero eso no fué lo único que se trajo consigo. Sebastian Moran, francotirador experimentado y hombre difíci,l desertó a su compañía para seguir al capitán John Watson y luego pedir su mano en matrimonio. La señora Watson aprovó la boda y así mismo los padres de Sebastian. Sebastian alquiló todo un piso del *Midland Grand Hotel para hacer una fiesta privada antes de la boda y presentar a John ante la alta sociedad. Antes de eso le había comprado un anillo de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes valorado en tres mil libras.

Tu prima Harry me pidió que fuera a buscar a John a su cuarto en el hotel ya que ella estaba ocupada con su traje. Fuí yo quien vió por primera vez a un John sumamente ebrio con una botella de Sauterne en una mano y con su traje negro mal hecho y mojado en su sudor. En su otra mano sostenía una carta que jamás supe que decía, pero debía ser algo terrible.

"Toma el anillo y diles que el novio a cambiado de parecer. Dí: 'John a cambiado de parecer y se a ido'"

"¿Que te pasa John?" le pregunté sin tapujos tratando de quitarle la botella de vino y la carta. El no se la dejó quitar y por poco deja caer la botella junto con otras dos que estaban en el piso.

Yo estaba muy asustada, te lo aseguro; jamás lo había visto así. De repente comenzó a gritar y a patalear, lloraba de una forma salvaje y violenta. Llamé a la señora Watson, a Harry y a la tía Denise para que me ayudaran a detenerlo porque se estaba haciendo daño. Su madre y Harriet lo sujetaron con fuerza para que dejara de sacudirse, le quitamos toda la ropa y lo metimos a la bañera con agua fría. Nunca soltó la dichosa carta que estaba sujetada en su puño mientras de deshacía como copos de nieve con el agua. Hicimos que vomitara todo el alcohol con el que se había intoxicado y lo metimos nuevamente en su traje. Media hora después estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada con el anillo en su dedo. A las seis de la tarde de el día siguiente se casó con Sebastian Moran en la boda más pomposa que jamás se haya visto.

Alpha y omega se unieron y en uno de los calores de John tuvieron a Hamish, ese pedacito de cielo. Viajaban de un lado a otro, de ciudad en ciudad por el trabajo de Sebastian, que la verdad nunca a querido decirle ni a su omega de que se trata. Cuando por fín se habían establecido en un solo lugar, East Baker Street, me vine a vivir con ellos. John comenzó a sospechar de que se trataba el trabajo de Seb, pero no me lo quiere decir. A cuenta de ello se pone muy a la defensiva con él, aunque Sebastian nunca haga algo para lastimarle John siente miedo, siente que en cualquier momento alguien le haría daño a su bebé, a él y a mí por culpa de su alpha.

Pués bien, hace seis semanas había escuchado el apellido Holmes por primera vez en tantos años. Fue cuando te pregunté si sabías quien era Holmes. Cuando regresó de dejarte en tu casa subió a mi habitación y me preguntó "¿Cual Holmes?". Estaba medí dormida cuando se lo describí pero aún en el limbo pude ver como su mano derecha temblaba y sus ojos se aguaban.

Irene terminó de contar su relato con un gran sorbo de su té para relajarse. Sus palabras le traían recuerdos mixtos.

- ¿Entonces por coincidencia viven una casa frente a la otra?- preguntó Greg extasiado. Tantas cosas que uno se pierde cuando no se voltea a mirar al lugar correcto y en la hora correcta.

- No es ninguna coincidencia. Esa casa es de la familia Holmes, al morir sus padres el recibió la casa como parte de la herencia. Solo hizo un par de arreglos con su hermano para que la familia Moran se mudaran en la mansión cruzando el río.

- ¿ Quien rayos es el hermano de Sherlock?

Irene rió con esa forma carácterísca de ella cuando uno es un desconocido de las cosas.

- Mycroft Holmes. El hombre detrás del gobierno Británico.

- ¡Vaya nombres!- Miss Adler volvió a reír con al expresión del rostro de Lestrade- Bien, ¿que quieren que yo haga?.

- Sherlock quiere que invites a John a tomar el té en tu casa- Greg casi se atraganta con su té.

- ¿En mi casa?. Porqué no simplemente le pide salir y punto.

- Es porque tiene miedo que John lo rechace; verás, a pasado mucho tiempo y para John él quizá sea un recuerdo sombrío. Él tenía la pequeña esperanza de que un día John llegara a alguna de sus fiestas, pero él nunca lo hizo. Cuando le conté que tu eras amigo de Sebastian comenzó a abandonar la idea aunque no le dejé que se retractara. ¿ crees que puedas hacerlo?.

Lestrade no sabía que decir. Aquel hombre imposible, de carácter cambiante y de ojos camaleónicos que muchas veces había alegado en las escenas del crimen que no sentía nada por nadie en efecto si sentía algo por una persona y la había dejado ir tiempo atrás. El no sabía como se sentía ver a alguien que amas con otra persona, debía sentirse horrible. Sherlock Holmes había recobrado otro significado para Lestrade, ahora lo veía más brillante que antes. Todo lo que había hecho y solo por John Watson. Su John Watson.

* * *

El otro capítulo: la reunión!

Un Review nunca a matado a nadie, así que no tengan miedo en dejarme uno… please? :v


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Te apetece venir a mi casa a tomar el té?- preguntó Greg desde su oficina en Scotland Yard

-¿A que hora?- escuchó desde la otra linea decir.

-Cuatro de la tarde.

- ¿Estas loco?, obviamente iré- dijo John y luego se escuchó un sonido lejano que sonaba a "¡Seb, saldré a casa de Greg a las cuatro!" y un "diviértete" con la voz profunda de Moran.

- Bueno, hasta entonces.

Definitivamente Sebastian le ponía mucha libertad al doctor. Mientras que él veía en muchos de sus casos omegas prácticamente esclavizados que tenían prohibido hablar, comer e incluso dormir sin la aprovación de su alpha.

Según le contó John cada semana Sebastian leía un libro nuevo con ideas nuevas. "El comunismo y sus ventajas", "Capitalismo: la nueva forma del monopolio", "Sobre armas y guerras" eran unas cuantas pocas a mencionar. ¡Incluso leía mientras tenían sexo!. "Aveces suele ser un mata pasiones, pero recompensa muy bien" le terminó de decir al DI con un guiño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si bien no había terminado de bajarse del taxi, aquella noche después de dejar a la señorita Adler en su casa y notó a un hombre alto con paraguas esperándolo en el pórtico de su casa.

-¿Desea algo?- preguntó Greg con cautela.

- Usted debe ser Gregory Lestrade- le tendió una mano enguantada a modo de saludo- Soy Mycroft Holmes- Lestrade le correspondió el gesto sin saber que estaba pasando.

-¿Quiere pasar?- dijo Greg sacando sus llaves para abrir la puerta.

-No será necesario, esto será rápido- dijo aún sin moverse de su lugar- le pido que cancele la visita de John Watson Moran a su casa.

- ¿Disculpe?- Greg se voltió a encararlo molesto.

- No me haga repetirlo. Claramente tengo mis motivos para evitar la reunión entre Sherlock Holmes y el señor... Moran- el Moran había salido con un tono raro y dudativo. Suponiendo que Mycroft Holmes conoció a los Watson.

- De acuerdo, ¿y que tal si yo no quiero cancelar?.

- Tengo entendido que usted no gana mucho con su trabajo de detective inspector. Le puedo dar una pequeña ayuda económica si hace lo que le pido.

- Mire, yo no llegué a mi puesto por chantajes. Llegué donde estoy con trabajo duro y limpio y no voy aceptar ningún tipo de corrupción no de usted ni de nadie.

- Ya veo. Esto me está trayendo recuerdos- rió quedadamente el hombre pelirrojo hablando más para sí- John es una droga que no permitiré que Sherlock se vuelva adicto nuevamente, si estas no son razones suficientes para que abandone la idea, entonces las consecuencias caerán en sus hombros. Que tenga buenas noches Detective Inspector Lestrade.

El tal Mycroft Holmes subió a un Rolls Royce oscuro que aguardaba por él oculto en la noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A primera hora en la mañana había llegado uno de los jardineros de Holmes con una podadora a cortar a la descuidada excusa de césped. caminaban junto a el señor seis mayordomos y una mucama bajo la inclemente lluvia. Los mayordomos llevaban orquídeas exóticas que no se compran en la florería de la esquina dejando el saloncillo de su casa como una selva. La mucama iba de un lado a otro desempolvando cuanto había y arreglando con cara de disgusto. Greg había comprado macarones en una pastelería francesa en la ciudad junto a un par de víveres y limones para el té. "Buen momento para tener la vajilla y el juego de té de mi madre" pensó aliviado.

Cuando Sherlock llegó a su puerta se veía impecablemente desastroso. Bajo sus ojos habían ojeras, su cabello estaba hecho toda una maraña más de lo usual y llevaba un traje blanco de tres piezas sin corbata (como siempre). Su expresión era un completa cara de póker que no dejaba ver emoción alguna.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?- dijo con voz plana.

Greg abrió la puerta completamente para que él pudiera pasar.

- ¿Ya tienes todo listo para el té?. En la radio dijeron que dejaría de llover pronto.

- No me vas a dar ordenes en mi casa, Holmes. Pero sí, el té se está haciendo.

Pronto dejó de llover y las pequeñas gotas de rocío hacían que el clima se sintiera húmedo, empañando las ventanas. Cada cinco minutos Sherlock miraba por la ventana como si esperase a la muerte llegar por el jardín. Greg trató de distraerlo persuadiéndolo a que leyera el periódico por mientras pero cada vez que Lestrade hacía un pequeño ruido, el alpha daba un brinco. No se sorprendería si ahí mismo le daba un paro cardiaco. De la nada se levantó y miró su reloj de bolsillo.

- Me voy- dió varios pasos a la salida del salón. El beta lo agarró del hombro para que no se fuera.

- No te puedes ir. Apenas faltan tres minutos para las cuatro.

- No seas estúpido, no veo ningún auto venir por ese camino, claramente no vendrá.

Y como si fuera invocado el auto de John apareció por el boulevard, aunque el no era quien conducía sinó un chofer. Sherlock quedó petrificado en su sitio sin mover ni un solo músculo. John cargaba un abrigo oscuro que lo protegía de las impertinentes gotas que mojaban su cabello rubio platinado y hacía que su aroma de omega inundara el aire.

- Fredie, vuelve en una hora o dos- le dijo John al muchacho pelirrojo antes de bajar del auto- es un buen muchacho. Le dí el empleo de chofer la semana pasada para que pudiera mantener a su omega y a su recién nacido.

El ex medico militar entró antes que el moreno llevando el abrigo en su mano, Greg esperó y escuchó un ruido de sorpresa proveniente de la sala y sonrió para sus adentros.

- Gregory, ¡¿acaso saqueastes un invernadero?!- gritó su primo mirando sorprendido todas las orquídeas hasta el techo. Greg corrió y miró la habitación vacía sin ningún rastro de Holmes.

- No puede ser...- dijo el beta pasandose la mano por la cara exasperado.

-¿Esperas a alguien más?- preguntó el omega.

- Es una sorpresa- Greg trató de poner una de sus mejores sonrisas pero le salió algo chueca.

Volvieron las miradas a la puerta principal al escuchar que tocaban la puerta suavemente, el DI hizo señas de que se quedara donde estaba mientras él iba a ver quien era. Holmes, pálido como la muerte, con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo tenso y parado en un charco de agua que él mismo había ocasionado miraba a Lestrade miserablemente a los ojos. No sabía si reír o sentir lástima.

Con las manos aún tensas dió zancadas como un militar hasta el vestíbulo, dió un giro en seco y desapareció hasta la sala. Eso ya no le causó gracia al beta. Al silencio sepulcral le siguió el ruido de porcelana chocar contra el piso y en ese momento el moreno se dió cuenta que tenía el corazón acelerado por la expectativa.

La escena parecía irreal. John estaba a contra luz rodeado de flores, su cuerpo iluminado daba la sensación de que era un ángel y Sherlock lo observaba detenidamente, como su más fiel creyente sin parpadear en cualquier momento, tatuando en su palacio mental aquel rostro que tanto había anhelado y extrañado.

La respiración de John comenzó a agitarse y su boca se abría y cerraba como pez fuera del agua sin decir una palabra. Se veían un millón de cosas surcar por su rostro y en un momento para otro el rubio se acercó a Sherlock aún sin parpadear.

- John...

Los ojos del mensionado se agrandaron llenandose de lágrimas que contuvo. No iba a llorar otra vez.

- Voví por tí. Todo es por...-

John levantó su mano formando un puño que impactó contra la cara del más alto. Sherlock cayó en el piso con la nariz y el labio superior rotos. Todo el cuerpo de John se había convertido en rabia pura y fría.

- ¡NUEVE MALDITOS AÑOS!- el puño del omega se levantó nuevamente pero ahora golpeó contra la pared para canalizar su ira- Aún piensas que te esperaría después de todo lo que a pasado. Ya tengo una vida hecha; me he casado y unido a un alpha y tengo un hijo, tengo una vida de ensueño y tu llegas de la nada con alguna excusa.

- ¡Todo lo hice por que tí!- interrumpió el detective consultor con una mano en la nariz para detener el sangrado- Sí, hice un grave error al irme y no unirme a tí cuando también me moría de ganas de hacerlo. Quería hacer todas esas cosas maravillosas contigo; construir una familia juntos, viajar a otros lugares. Por eso regresé.

- ¡¿Te estas dando cuenta de lo que dices?!- el rostro de John se transformó en la viva imagen de la exásperación- Regresas para derrumbar lo que he hecho con esfuerzo. Ya no puedo, has llegado muy tarde, nueve años tarde.

Sherlock pudo olerlo. Además del dulce aroma que desprendía el omega había otro más, un aroma fuerte pero no lo suficiente para opacar el olor de John. Olía a alpha, olía a Sebastian Moran. Inevitablemente empezó a deducir a John, las marcas de mordidas en su cuello tapadas por el cuello de su camisa, sus uñas tenían restos de talco, la marca de un anilllo en el dedo anular y un par de aruñadas en las muñecas, temblor intermitente y una pequeña cojera en la mano y pierna derecha. El sabía lo que acontecía en la vida del ex soldado, pero es una constumbre deducirlo todo y en ese momento odiaba su capacidad deductiva que remarcaba el porqué ya no podían juntos otra vez.

- Sé que añoras muchas cosas de nuestros días juntos. Extrañas correr en las noches oscuras, con el corazón bombeandote sangre a velocidad y la adrenalina- el pelinegro sonrió al notar que tenía toda la atención del rubio- la adrenalina ciculando por todo tu cuerpo y el peso de una pistola en tu mano. Extrañas lo que te ha privado tu "vida de ensueño" y no lo puedes evitar.

- Cállate - dijo en un gruñido John con los dientes fuertemente presionados. Se giró hacia donde Greg mirandolo con ojos furiosos- y tú, espero tu explicación luego. Me retiro.

El doctor parecía una olla a presión a punto de estallar, ni siquiera notó que había dejado su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla cuando salió de la casa a paso veloz. Sentía las lágrimas empezar a surcarle las mejillas y recordó la carta que había recibido antes de su boda y cómo perdió el control sobre sí mismo. No se dió cuenta cuando empezó a correr bajo la lluvia y su pierna le dolía.

- ¡Oh Dios!, que he hecho- la voz de Sherlock temblaba y sus manos tiraban de sus rulos azabaches.

- Acabas de arruinar tu única oportunidad de reencontrarte con John de la manera más estúpida- le contestó Greg más preocupado por su primo que otra cosa.

- ¿Entonces que querías que hiciera?.

-Te estás comportando como un cretino, si tanto lo deseabas ver entonces ve tras él.

Holmes alzó una mano deteniendo a Greg, luego mirándolo con reproche. Tomó el abrigo de John y se hechó a correr entre el lodo y el agua que salpicaba sus hombros, empapando su carísimo traje.

John se detubo posando una mano en su adolorida pierna que le exigía una pausa. Los pocos autos que pasaban por el boulevard con sus faroles encendidos hacían que las gotas de lluvia tomaran un color amarillento. El cielo había oscurecido demasiado temprano por los nubarrones negros que ni en verano dejaban en paz a la capital inglesa.

- ¡John!- giró a ver quien lo llamaba. Sherlock corría con su abrigo en una mano y sus rebeldes rulos desechos por el agua tapandole la frente.

- Ahora que quieres- John volvió a caminar a su ritmo cojeando un poco.

- Esperame por favor. Se te quedó esto en la silla.- el alpha le trató de darle la prenda de vestir pero John no dejaba de caminar- John, te estas comportando infantilmente ¡Detente ahora!

El rubio se detubo repentinamente y se giró lentamente a encarar a Holmes con la cara más inexpresiva posible aunque los ojos rojos e inchados lo traicionaran.

- No eres mi alpha para darme ordenes- el médico masticó cada una de las palabras escupiendolas con odio, haciendo que Sherlock sintiera asco de sí mismo- por lo menos pudistes buscarme tres años antes que me casara con Sebastian.

- Lo sé. Y sé que jamás tuve que dudar contigo pero sabes que no soy bueno en esto de los sentimientos- Sherlock no despegó su vista de la de John, tratando de expresarse con cuidado- Tuve miedo esa noche, miedo de que murieras y si eso hubiera pasado, no lo hubiera soportado. Por eso me fuí, escapé como un cobarde en vez de encarar a todos. Traté de contactarme contigo, por lo menos enviarte una nota para saber como estabas, pero Mycroft lo impedía. Cuando recibí la noticia que te casarías... no aguanté más y traté de suicidarme con sobredosis de cocaína. La carta que te envié era mi nota de suicidio- La lluvia cubría las gruesas lágrimas que derramaba. Esperaba el rechaso sin siquiera parpadear. Si John lo mandaba al diablo ayí terminaría todo, vendería la propiedad y regresaría donde su hermano.

No se esperaba que los labios decididos del omega se posaran sobre los suyos, deleitandolo con una de las sensaciones más placenteras que hubiera tenido el placer de extasiarse. John enredó sus dedos en los mechones humedos del otro profundizando el beso, mientras que Sherlock lo tomaba por la cintura para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo.

El perfecto beso bajo la lluvia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Los Holmes están bajo nuestra pista y mientras eso sea así, todo nuestro trabajo se irá al caño- el hombre delgado de cabellos negros pasaba su dedo indice por el borde de la copa de vino tinto.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- contestó el hombre rubio arrecostado tan largo era en la silla.

- Que los elimines, no sin antes un pequeño juego- el hombre pelinegro se llevo la copa a los labios degustando tan fino coñác.

El hombre rubio estuvo dispuesto a levantarse pero el más delgado se sentó en sus piernas robandole un beso furioso.

- No te irás sin antes complacerme, Sebastian- ronroneó contra su oido el más bajo.

* * *

Ahora John y Seabastian se ponen los cuernos entre ellos xD

lalalala gracias a todos por seguir y mandar sus review aquí esta la fiesta que les prometí *enciende luces estroboscópicas y la música*

el traje de Sherlock esta en este post de tumblr de Johnnybooboo ( quitenle los parentecís y añadan el .com después de tumblr y tendrán el link)

(johnnybooboo).(tumblr)/(post)/(51213011198)/(shit-i-just-wanted-to-see-what-he-wouldve-looked)


	5. Chapter 5

Greg veía tras la gran ventana de su sala como Sherlock y John regresaban uno al lado del otro charlando tranquilamente dentro de su propia burbuja pese a las inclemencias del tiempo. Irene se había quedado corta en su descripción de la relación de ellos dos; ambos fluían de un forma exquisita y sincronizada alrededor del otro, se podía sentir la química pero no se podía explicar y eso hacía que fuera mágico.

John se protegía con el saco blanco de Sherlock aunque ya estuviera todo mojado mientras tanto al otro le picaban las manos por tomar las del rubio y no dejarlo ir más, pero no quería presipitarse. Sherlock le hablaba de algunos de los casos que había tenido ayudando a la policía en la ausencia de John durante y después de su partida seguido de un "¡Brillante!" o "fantástico" por parte del omega.

Lestrade apareció en el pórtico para recibirlos de vuelta aunque ninguno de los dos reparó en la presencia de detective inspector y siguieron en sumergidos en su pequeño mundo sentados en las sillas que tenía el beta fuera de la casa.

-... al final resultó que la chica era quien tenía el diamante y al tratar de esconderlo su perro se lo comió- terminó su relato Holmes sin más - aburrido a final de cuentas.

- Simplemente asombroso como siempre- contestó John ignorando el 'aburrido' con el que había catalogado el alpha el caso- hubiera sido estupendo estar ahí- John agachó la mirada un momento.

Greg, ahora incómodo por la soledad con la que lo habían dejado carraspeó un poco para llamarles la atención. Sherlock fué el primero en reaccionar mirándolo como si no hubiera visto en años, e incluso Greg pensaba que le iba a dar la mano.

- Ah, pero si acaba de escampar- dijo el detective- es un buen momento para que vengan a visitar mi casa.

- ¿Qué, yo también?- Greg se señaló a sí mismo y Sherlock bufó un 'pues, claro'- ¿no preferirían ir solos?.

- Nah, yo sé que quieres ver la casa como se debe- Sherlock miró a John nuevamente, encantado con esos ojos que parecían dos profundos mares azules- ¿Que dices?

- Yo digo que me encantaría- Cuando John sonríe pareciera que el cielo a perdido una estrella y esta se ha posado en sus labios. Es una sonrisa que opaca todo lo demás y transmite generalmente calma y alegría. El alpha no podría estar más en paz consigo mismo que en ese momento, admirando la enorme sonrisa que le regalaba el doctor.

Los arbustos de madreselvas hacían del camino hasta la casa de Holmes un laberinto. La mansión, tal cual grande es se levantaba hasta el fondo, con un jardín completo en la parte frontal adornado con flores típicas e importadas. John acarició suavemente a las gardenias más blancas que jamás habría visto, posando luego su nariz en un rosal que trepaba uno de los faroles del camino de ladrillos hasta la casa. Lestrade se sentía extraño caminando por los jardines de su vecino sin el más mínimo ruido que el de las aves cantando en los árboles y la charla entre los dos tórtolos delante suyo.

- Dios mio, es impresionante- exclamó el rubio al llegar a las escaleras principales. Admirando cada arco y ventana.

- No es para tanto- Holmes se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Como puedes vivir aquí sin sentirte tan solo, es... enorme.

- Es porque siempre está llena de personas interesantes y una legión de mayordomos y mucamas.

Lestrade se detuvo un minuto para contemplar bien el gran salón estilo Rococó que les dió la bienvenida con su techo pintado en una escena llena de ángeles y personajes míticos digno del palacio de Versalles. Las paredes blancas con detalles e relieve pintadas en dorado estaba adornado con pinturas neoclásicas y retratos de algunos antepasados.

El alpha los guiaba a través de la casa, mostrándole cada habitación con sus baños descomunales, una biblioteca repleta de estantes con libros y la terraza, su propio laboratorio cerca del sótano, donde claramente era el lugar que pasaba más tiempo junto a sustancias y un par de cosas que era mejor no preguntar lo que eran, sin olvidar la habitación ocupada por Molly Hooper, la chica que acompañaba a Irene Adler en la última fiesta que fué Greg, escribiendo un poco.

- Molly, ya despertastes- dijo Sherlock en algo que sonaba más a una pregunta. La chica despegó su rostro del libro y asintió sonrojándose un poco.

Pasaron a la siguiente habitación que era la de Sherlock Holmes. En el fondo había un balcón cuyas cortinas azul oscuro revoloteaban con el paso del viento. También estaba una plataforma de roble que daba acceso al closet, baño y varias gavetas con la ropa del detective. Era sencilla y sobria y se notaba que la mayor parte del tiempo él no se la pasaba ayí.

John se acercó al tocador a curiosear un poco, encontrándo un cepillo para el cabello hecho de oro puro. Con total gusto comenzó a arreglarse el cabello ante la atenta mirada que le daba Sherlock que luego hechó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír quedadamenete, una risa sincera y relajada que dejaba a relucir su estado de ánimo actual.

- Fué un regalo del primer ministro luego de ayudarle con un caso- explicó Sherlock dirigiéndose a un mueble lleno de variados licores. Sirvió dos vasos de Whisky, uno para él y otro para Greg.

- Todo es tan precioso- el omega dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo- no sabes como me encantaría estar aquí contigo para siempre.

El pelinegro lo tomó en sus manos, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Su nariz olfateaba el cabello rubio que olía a un par de toques de frambuesa y té. Era tan... John Watson.

Lestrade dió media vuelta dándoles privacidad. Desde el balcón se podía ver el rio y la casa de su primo. Del otro lado una luz verde tintineaba siendo lo único que resplandecía entre la neblina mientras unas pocas luces comenzaban a encenderse a la llegada del atardecer. Varias veces habría visto el beta a su vecino salir a contemplar el farol en la otra orilla. Como dice el dicho: "Tan cerca, pero tan inalcanzable". Se podría decir que el número de objetos con significado se estaban reduciendo.

El telefonó estropeó el momento de silencio que ambos amantes estaban compartiendo. Sherlock se deslizó hasta alcanzar el bendito artefacto escuchando lo que tenían que decirle desde la otra línea, poniendo instantáneamente cara de irritación.

- No... no es tu problema... Sí... No me vuelvas a llamar hasta que no lo tengas... Ya sé... Cómo que- miró de reojo a los otros dos y bajó un poco la voz- ¿cómo que perdistes su rastro?. No puedo creer que seas tan inútil- cortó la llamada con un suspiro cansado y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de John.

- Aún falta una habitación, muy especial para mí- Sherlock no dejó de acariciar esos mechones rubios que gracias al cambio de iluminación habían perdido su color a uno más opaco.

El salón de música, que a diferencia a las demás habitaciones estaba cerrado durante las fiestas, era sin duda el lugar más conmovedor y hechizante de toda la casa. El techo arqueado -para dar mejor acústica será- tenía un enorme candelabro que iluminaba tenuemente la sala. Al fondo estaba un piano de cola hecho de madera de ébano y teclas de marfil y la más preciada posesión de Holmes puesta delicadamente en el sofá. Su violín.

John reprimió un suspiro de sorpresa al verla y con dedos temblorosos tocó la madera del Stradivarious con miedo de romperla, como si no fuera real. El alpha tomó el arco y puso el violín entre su mentón y hombro, quedando todo en silencio, ni una mosca se atrevía siquiera a pasar volando.

Un murmullo suave, casi como un llanto que iba creciendo de intensidad para luego convertirse en una melodía melancólica llena de bellamente tristes recuerdos. Se podía ver cada emoción puesta en esa canción desconocida para Greg pero tan familiar para John. La canción subió de intensidad, ahora demostrando una pasión avasalladora que los envolvía. John cerró los ojos disfrutando los últimos acordes antes que Holmes detuviera su melodía con un largo chillido con el arco.

- Todavía la recuerdas- declaró el pelinegro.

- Como olvidarla.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El valle de Saint Bartholomew -St. Barts para abreviar- era el lugar que se interponía entre Baker Street y el centro de Londres. Las fantasmagóricas personas y los grises edificios que ayí residían eran vigilados por los enormes ojos azules del oftalmólogo T. J. Eckelburg que desde detrás de unos enormes aros metálicos que hacen función de lentes observaba a St. Barts como los ojos de Dios, sin parpadear.

En un edificio frente aquella valla publicitaria Sebastian Moran entraba a lo que era su 'trabajo', una red criminal compleja y completa cuya cabeza, o mejor dicho araña, era el hombre más inteligente y peligroso que alguna vez haya conocido: James Moriarty (Jim para los amigos).

Varias personas pedían favores a Moriarty; " Querido Jim, ¿podrías hacer que la policía dejara de perseguirme?, "Querido Jim, ¿puedes hacer que me den el papel estelar de una película?". "Querido Jim" era la palabra mágica que podía abrir o cerrar puertas. El era casi un padrino, incluso el mismísimo Al Capone le había pedido una vez un favor.

Sebastian se encargaba de eliminar a los estorbos o a las personas que no pagaban los favores recibidos. Con solo apretar el gatillo la vida de un hombre desaparecía. Era un negocio peligroso y eso le encantaba. Muchas veces se había acostado con su jefe sin importarle si fuera un beta y el estuviese unido a alguien más, era una atracción fatal que lo llamaba como una sirena. John lo sabía, sabía que había alguien más aunque no supiera quien, pero no se atrevía a preguntar cual era su trabajo y con quien lo estaba engañando. No era respeto, era temor.

Un hombre estaba tras la pista de la red. Al principio solo siendo un papanatas retando a un rey, pronto se convirtió en el más grande rival que James hubiera tenido. Su fasinación por ese hombre se convirtió en obsesión. Su nombre era Sherlock Holmes.

Ese día en el Club Pompeii aquel hombre estaba persiguiendo a Jim, no pasó muchos minutos hasta que se acercó a la mesa donde estaban y de repente Moriarty ya no estaba. Veía algo raro en aquel Holmes ( y no era el hecho de que lo pensaba más viejo), la forma en cómo se dirgió a él cuando Greg los presentó era inusual.

Jim gemía bajo su cuerpo en tanto dió una estocada final llegando al clímax. El ruido de los autos al pasar no reducía el sonido de los jadeos exhaustos del interior de la habitación. Sebastian encendió un cigarrillo dándole una larga calada mientras el pelinegro se volvía a poner la ropa, ocultando las marcas de mordidas sangrientas y moretones en todo su cuerpo.

- Tu Johnny es afortunado al tener a todo un alpha como tú, Seb. Eres un dios en la cama- rió con malicia el más bajo acomodandose la corbata.

- No digas su nombre- lanzó el rubio en un gruñido en advertencia.

- ¿ Porqué?. Si lo digo es porque me dá la gana.

- Es mi omega, no tienes derecho.

- Entonces no deberías estar con él en lugar de aquí conmigo- sebastian le lanzó una mirada asesina, aunque sabía que no podía hacer mucho contra su jefe - Hora de trabajar Sebby, ponte decente.

Un hombre de mediana edad ya con canas esperaba en el estudio donde Moriarty recibía a sus clientes o negociantes. El hombre, de apellido Hope, había solicitado un favor a Moriarty y a cambió el debía de realizar una serie de 'favores' como forma de pago.

- Te tengo un último juego. Tienes que hacerlo sin fallar, si no lo haces bien no puedo garantizarte la seguridad de tus retoños- Hope asintió escuchando cada palabra que decía el pelinegro sin rechistar. _Todo sea por mis niños_ pensaba _Todo por ellos_.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Un nuevo asesinato- Lestrade avanzaba hacia Sherlock entregándole el expediente de un caso que acavaba de ocurrir- La víctima a dejado una nota. En el expediente está la dirección.- Tal y como entró, Greg salió despavorido hacia el auto de policías que lo esperaba en la entrada de la mansión de Holmes.

Sherlock esperó a que el Detective Inspector saliera para he charle un ojo al expediente y con una sonrisa ladina ( después de exclamar "Debe de ser navidad") hizo una pequeña llamada antes de pedirle a su chofer que lo llevara a la dirección que le dió Greg.

- Pensé que no te interesaría- comentó Lestrade esperándolo fuera del edificio abandonado.

- Solo espero que Anderson o alguno de tus subordinados haya tocado algo- contestó el alpha quitándose sus guantes de cuero - al fin a surgido algo interesante.

-¿esperas a alguien?- el beta no paraba de notar que el pelinegro no se movía de donde estaba y miraba a ambos lados de la calle.

- De hecho sí, espero a John- soltó como si nada.

- ¿Acaso no sabes que no puedo dejar pasar a civiles a una escena del crimen?. Ya rompo el protocolo al dejarte pasar.

- Es porque me necesitas Lestrade, no te ofendas pero tu equipo y tú son unos inútiles- claro, estaba hablando con Sherlock modo detective consultor- además tu primo es mi asistente, desde hace tiempo a decir verdad.

- ¿ Y que te hace pensar que vendrá?, son las ocho de la noche, Sebastian no lo dejará venir.

Tal cual como si dijeran un nombre prohibido o maldito Holmes le calló la boca al moreno con un sonoro rugido gutural. Decir el nombre de Moran frente a él debería estar prohibido.

El sonido familiar de un auto aproximandose captó la atención de ambos hombres. El auto cruzó el perímetro que había puesto la policía, a toda velocidad se aproximaba a el beta y el alpha hasta que con un sonoro frenazo, y alguno que otro grito de algún oficial que ya los veía a ambos detectives atropellados, la brillante defensa del automóvil negro estaba a un centímetro de tocar las piernas de un aturdido Sherlock.

- No se porqué has llamado a John para consultarte Greg, pero lo quiero devuelta completo- la cabeza de Sebastian salió de la ventana derecha del auto descubriendo quien era el conductor. Sherlock sintió los ojos azules pesados del otro alpha posarse sobre él y su instinto lo tomó prácticamente como un provocación, devolviéndole una mirada fría y filosa como sólo él sabía hacerla.

- Seb...- la voz de advertencia de John hizo que la atención se posara en el otro rubio, relajando los instintos del pelinegro y del rubio.

- ¿Que?, soy tu alpha y me preocupo por tí- era más que obvio que el "tierno" beso que le dió Moran a su pareja no era más que otra provocación para Holmes. John se despegó un poco brusco dándole una mirada de advertencia a su alpha - solo te estoy marcando y no quiero que te involucres mucho- susurró el rubio contra los labios del abochornado doctor.

Greg no podía creer la pequeña guerra de poder que tenían esos dos alphas sobre su primo, ¿Acaso eso era permitido en una escena del crimen?. Por suerte el doctor bajó del automóvil antes que se pusieran a pelear en ese mismo lugar.

- Apestas a él- comentó Sherlock una vez John se aproximó a su lado.

- Tus deducciones se están volviendo muy predecibles- le contestó el más bajo tratando de aligerar su humor.

Aveces era bueno mirar todo desde lejos, se recordó a sí mismo Greg. Desde su punto de vista podía ver como transcurrían las cosas, cómo aquella pequeña historia que estaba presenciando se desarrollaba y no podía dejar de pensar de que faltaba alguien más. Según él Sherlock , John y Sebastian formaban el siempre presente triangulo amoroso, ¿pero quien era el malo?.

La víctima, una mujer rubia vestida de rosa hasta los zapatos, yacía tendida en el suelo con un pedazo de papel bajo su mano.

- John, tu diagnóstico por favor- dijo el pelinegro. El doctor dudó pero al final se agachó para mirar el rostro de la mujer y así poder examinarla mejor.

- Murió envenenada. Se ahogó en su propio vómito al parecer por tratar de autoinducirlo- dijo después de un par de segundos.

- ¿hora estimada de muerte?.

- Una o dos horas.

- Muy bien, no te has oxidado mucho- esta vez Sherlock se aproximó al cadáver, analizándola hasta el más pequeño de los detalles para luego mirar el pedazo de papel- Casi cuarenta años, alpha, era columnista en un periódico, casada con beta pero tenía varios amantes omegas, no hay signos de tortura lo que sugiere que tomó el veneno por voluntad propia, aunque trató de acercarse al asesino arrastrándose antes de ahogarse con su vomito. La nota es un retaso de una fotografía y al reverso dice Rachel.

- ¿como lo sabes?- dijo Lestrade cruzandoce de manos.

- El olor que desprende es ciertamente de un alpha, su traje y una pequeña mancha de tinta en su brazo me indican que trabajaba como periodista, el anillo que lleva en su dedo anular está sucio por fuera pero reluciente por dentro así que se lo remueve constantemente pero no para bañarse, si huelen bien se puede detectar varios aromas de omegas, alguno que otro cuando estaban en su calor lo que sustenta esa deducción- hizo una pausa tomando un poco de aire - Miren sus uñas, están perfectamente pintadas pero muestran desgaste reciente, así mismo la punta de sus zapatos. No es una mujer que gana mucho y apenas tiene para mantenerse a ella y a su beta, así que no maltrataría unos zapatos tan bonitos. Eso nos dice que con sus últimos esfuerzos se arrastró para detener a su asesino. Lo de la nota estaría demás decirlo. Pero falta algo, su bolso- finalizó juntando ambas manos bajo su barbilla.

- ¡Sorprendente!- exclamó John sin aliento.

Los labios del detective consultor dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa indetectable para los demás, excepto para John.

- No hay ningún bolso- interrumpió Lestrade.

- Debe de haber un bolso.

- Pero no la hay. Esta mujer es lo único que hay en toda la casa.

- Por Dios, qué hay dentro de sus pequeños cerebros, debe de ser gracioso. Toda mujer, sea pobre o rica usa cartera, ¿acaso te dieron el puesto porque sí?.

Sherlock se levantó deprisa gritándole a algunos forenses si habían visto una maleta rosa, recibiendo la misma respuesta que le dió Lestrade.

- No hay ninguna cartera, ¿es que no entiendes?- le dijo Greg exasperado y además de ofendido.

- Esa mujer llevaba un bolso. Simplemente tu no dejas eso por ahí y...- Sherlock detuvo su monólogo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. - Los asesinos en serie siempre haciéndose los difíciles, solo hay que esperar que cometan un error.

- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo John confundido.

- El asesino tiene la maleta- con eso salió disparado fuera, dejando a los otros dos confundidos.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo hasta que regrese?- preguntó Greg guiando al rubio hasta la entrada.

- No estaría mal.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que volvieron a ver a Sherlock entrar en Scotland Yard junto a un a cartera de un estruendoso color rosado. Después de todo si había una maleta.

- Tuve que buscar en cada basurero de la zona, pero aquí está.

El dichoso bolso estaba lleno de papeles que eran considerados basura según el gran detective consultor. Uno de los tantos papeles llamó su atención cuando estubo a punto de tirarlo todo. La otra mitad de la fotografía, en color sepia, tenía el angelical rostro de una niña. 1904-1909 decía bajo donde debería estar escrito Rachel.

- Rachel es su hija- dijo Greg uniendo ambas partes- su hija está muerta.

- Ya veo- Sherlock elevó la cabeza y puso sus manos en su típica pose de pensar- el asesino usa información para hacer que sus víctimas se suiciden. Pero para qué usar a su hija si a estado muerta hace catorce años, eso es estúpido.

El comentario descolocó a John y a Greg.

- ¿No está bien?- preguntó Sherlock cohibido.

- No, ni un poco- contestó el omega aún mirandolo extraño.

- ¡Pero no tiene sentido, John!. ¿Qué es lo último que pensarías en tu lecho de muerte, cuando estas dando tu último aliento?

- Por favor Dios déjame vivir- había algo raro en la voz del rubio cuando le contestó a Sherlock y esté en su insensibilidad no lo captó enseguida. Era un ligero temblor que no le gustó para nada a Greg, que le hizo una seña al pelinegro para que no siguiera la conversación, pero al parecer estaba siendo ignorado.

- Usa algo de imaginación- prosiguió el alpha mosqueado.

- No tengo- la voz del omega se quebró en la última letra. Si fuera por Greg ya le hubiera dado una patada a Holmes con todas sus fuerzas.

Entre el bullicio de las personas uno de los teléfonos no dejaba de sonar constantemente, esperando a ser contestado. La sargento Donovan llevó el auricular a su oído con un tan acostumbrado "Buenas noches, Scotland Yard, díganos su emergencia".

- Oiga, Freak- dijo la morena tendiéndole el teléfono a Sherlock- Es para usted.

- ¿Quien habla?- preguntó el detective.

- Soy la persona que ha estado buscando, soy su asesino- la voz del otro lado sonaba cansada- Lo estaré esperando fuera.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambridge, como todos sabrán, es la ciudad universitaria a casi ochenta kilómetros al norte de Londres. A los alrededores habitan varias villas y pueblos. En 1912, bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol de roble, John Watson no hacía más nada que observar como los engreídos universitarios alphas alardeaban como pavos reales exhibiendo sus plumas a los omegas sentados en la orilla del río mirando la carrera de remos. John no pudo evitar un resoplido cuando un alpha caminaba hacia su dirección casi comiéndoselo con la mirada.

John Hamish Watson era conocido en la universidad ( sin siquiera pertenecer a ella) principalmente por su hermana Harry. Muchas veces había jugado con los estudiantes a partidos amistosos de rugby, aunque eso también le había dado una fama con los alphas que no deseaba. Henry Knight, un omega amigo suyo, le había dado la desdichos noticia que era el omega más codiciado entre los alphas del Cambridge College.

- ¿Porqué tan solo, Watson?. Deberías estar con tu hermana y con Irene Adler viendo la carrera- Victor Trevor, el chico más popular de la región, le dijo escaseando su cuerpo de arriba a abajo sin ninguna consideración.

- ¿Y porqué no metes tu cabeza en el culo de algún otro omega, Trevor?- contestó el rubio irritado por la presencia del otro.

- Vamos, no te pongas así. Johnny, sabes que tengo ojos sólo para ti- el alpha se acercaba aún más posando una mano contra el tronco del árbol quedando su rostro muy cerca del de John.

- Te los arrancaré y los lanzaré al río si no te apartas ahora- dijo el omega sin parpadear, amenazadoramente.

Victor acarició con su dorso la mejilla del más joven recibiendo un manotazo enseguida. La respuesta del alpha no se hizo esperar aprovechando estar a una distancia razonable de las demás personas, tomó a John apretando sus mejillas con sus largos dedos para luego estampar sus labios contra los ajenos. John forcejeaba retorciendo y lanzado golpes pero el alpha era fuerte y lo apretaba más contra el roble. De la nada el crujido de una rama al romperse interrumpió a Trevor, que lo único que pudo recordar era una mata de rizos negros caer sobre él antes de dejarlo semi inconsciente en el suelo. Watson tenía una expresión en blanco en el rostro, sus ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar un leve sonido de dolor de su salvador caído del cielo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.

- ¿Me lo dices a mí o a Victor?

- A tí por supuesto, de los dos eres único consiente.

El chico intentó levantarse lanzando otro ruido adolorido. Poniendose de pié enseguida cuando John hizo ademán para ayudarlo. Al menos su orgullo no se había roto.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien- Sus rulos le tapaban la cara que estaba con algunos rasguños y moretones.

- No pareces estarlo- John sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo llevó a la mejilla del más alto, limpiando la sangre y la suciedad producto de la caída.

Si le preguntaran a Sherlock Holmes cual sería su recuerdo más preciado, el respondería que ese instante, con John Watson limpiándole la cara con su pañuelo azul con olor a la colonia que usaba su padre y quitándole los rulos de los ojos descubriendo el color único de estos.

El momento que conoció a John Hamish Watson, respondería.

El momento que le entregó su vida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Entre los murmullos de la ciudad, entre personas, entre autos, entre carruajes o entre el subterráneo, cualquiera podía pasar inadvertido, camuflarse entre un tumulto de gente y salir sin ser detectado. Subió a el único taxi parqueado es la esquina sin decir nada. Hasta que el hombre sentado en el puesto del conductor giró a mirarlo. Había una linera escénica a alpha además de la del pelinegro.

- Taxi para Sherlock Holmes- dijo la misma voz cansada del teléfono. Sherlock lo escrutiñó con la mirada hasta el alma, pero el taxista no daba signos de estar intimidado.

- Usted no ha podido ser quien arreglara los cuatro asesinatos, solo los perpetraba pero no los organizaba- dijo el pelinegro con voz plana.

- ¿ Cómo puede saberlo, señor Holmes?. Usted no puede siplemente saber si soy o no quien armó todo este juego- el automóvil inició su marcha a un rumbo desconocido para el detective.

- No lo sé. Lo veo. Es común y aburrido como el resto de las personas.

El taxista rió de una forma hueca y vacía.

- Apenas este juego está comenzando. Me han advertido de usted, Holmes, una fuente muy confiable me dijo todo lo que debería saber.

- ¿ Quien le advirtió sobre mí?

- Alguien que lo ha reconocido. Espero no me decepcione. Es difícil encontrar a un buen adversario hoy en día.

- ¿ Qué le hace pensar que voy a "jugar" con usted?

-La verdad, señor Holmes. Usted quiere saber cómo los maté a todo ellos. Solo me bastó con hablarles y ellos mismos se pusieron la soga al cuello.

Aparcaron en un edificio. La calle estaba silenciosa y semi oscura si no fuera por la solitaria lampara a las afueras del colegio frente a ellos. Hope se bajó del taxi y prosiguió a abrir la puerta trasera. Los pasillos hacían eco a cada pisada. El hombre canoso iba adelante sin decir una sola palabra llevándolos a donde sería su tablero de ajedrez. El aula que eligió era espaciosa, con dos hileras de masas con sus sillas y un extenso pizarrón al fondo. Ambos hombres tomaron asiento sin apartar los ojos del otro.

- Este va a ser mi cuadrilátero- dijo Hope metiendo una mano en su saco, sacando dos botellas con una píldora en cada una- y este es mi juego. Verá señor Holmes, es curioso cómo con tan sólo decir un par de palabras se puede destrozar la vida de una persona y empujarla al abismo- Sherlock le escuchaba atento- Mírese, es tan brillante. La persona que me advirtió de usted es su fan, ha ido a varias de sus lujosas fiestas y está sorprendido de todo lo que usted puede ofrecer.

John apenas pudo ver cuando Sherlock entró a un taxi aparcado en la esquina antes que el auto arrancara y se fuera. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Un Rolls Royce negro se detuvo a un lado del rubio.

- Suba si quiere alcanzar ese taxi- dijo el chofer.

El omega se apresuró a subir dentro del auto negro que salió a toda marcha tras Sherlock, manteniendo la distancia para no llamar la atención.

- Ah ya veo, este 'fan' a sido quien a organizado los asesinatos- dijo Sherlock cruzando las piernas- Usted es muy considerado para no llevarse el crédito de tan magnífico rompecabezas. Ahora me dirá que hay una píldora buena y una píldora mala, ambas idénticas hasta el más mínimo detalle pero sólo usted sabe cual de las dos es la buena.

- Exactamente, no sería un juego si supiera también cual es la píldora envenenada- el otro alpha posicionó las botellas en el centro de la mesa- Las probabilidades es lo único que lo salvará.

- No veo el motivo de este juego.

- La única regla que hay es que la pastilla que usted deje yo la tomaré, ¿le parece?

Sherlock arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Eso era lo que hacía, darles una condición?. Esto no es juego, es azar.

- Yo he jugado cuatro veces y aún sigo vivo, ¿acaso su azar puede explicar eso?. Es ajedrez, si juega bien sobrevivirá.

El auto negro pasaba como una sombra por las calles oscuras hasta detenerse donde se encontraba el taxi que estaban buscando.

- Me han contado muchas cosas de usted. Su adicción a la cocaína casi lo destruye, pero no tanto como el instante que se enteró del compromiso de ese omega rubio que antes fue militar. John Watson. Un adorable hombre sin duda.- Hope pudo notar como los hombros del hombre frente a él se tensaron - Intentó acabar con su vida de una manera dolorosa, inyectando tres veces esa porquería en su torrente sanguíneo. ¿Que pensaría su doctor si supiera de esa adicción?. Ah pero como el puede saber si esta ocupado en otras cosas.

- Cállate- los dientes de Holmes estaban tan apretados que incluso dolían.

- Su familia, la vida que nunca hará con usted. Pero tampoco su vida fue miel sobre hojuelas, su infancia fié difícil al lado de una madre estricta y un padre que poco le importaba sus hijos. Lo único bueno que le pasó fue ese verano de 1912 en el río junto a la universidad de Cambridge, pero ni eso duró tanto verdad. Su vida e sólo una rueda interminable de dolor y fracaso. Toda esa euforia y misterio alrededor de su nombre es para encubrir cada error. Usted es estúpido, todo esos sentimientos arruinan un gran cerebro hasta convertirlo en ordinario.

- ¡CALLESE!- los puños de Sherlock golpearon la mesa en ira - no sé quien le habrá dicho eso, pero eso es lo único que sabrá- Sherlock tomó la botella de la derecha posando nuevamente los ojos en su contrincante.

El taxista sonrió de una forma cruel, tomando la otra. Solo estaba jugando psicológicamente con él, así era como lo hacía, por eso esos cuatros inocentes se suicidaron.

John revisaba cada salón disponible gritando el nombre de Holmes en un mantra. Algo no estaba bien, simplemente no estaba bien. En la última aula pudo ver como Sherlock levantaba la píldora llevándola hasta sus labios. Tomó la pistola de la cintura de su pantalón y apuntó sin pensarlo al hombre viejo y maltratado junto al detective. Solo le tomó un segundo reflexionar lo que iba a hacer, tomar la vida de una persona como en Francia, donde tenía el poder de salvar o condenar una vida, como un verdugo. Su dedo indice presionó el gatillo y el disparo atravesó dos ventanas entre dos edificios sin fallar su objetivo. Acabar a quien amenazaba la vida de Sherlock.

El disparo tomó por sorpresa a Sherlock que solo pudo apreciar como una bala impactava contra el cuerpo de Hope tumbandolo, creando un charco de sangre bajo él. No había nadie en el otro edificio.

- ¡Dime quien es!- gritó ahora al hombre que agonizaba en el suelo. Recibió balbuceos de dolor a cambio- ¿Quien es mi fan? ¿Quien te habló sobre mí?

- M-moriarty…

Los ojos vacíos miraban a un punto fijo más allá de todo.

Pocos minutos después la policía llegó. Greg se podía permitir respirar cuando vio al detective consultor sentado en las escaleras del colegio, pero no estaba por ningún lado su primo.

- ¿Tienes idea de alguien que pudiera matarlo?- preguntó el Inspector. Holmes negó suavemente.

- Solo estábamos él y yo. Quien quiera que fuese debería tener una buena puntería para no fallar a esa distancia...

John lo miraba tras unas plantas con una sonrisa pícara. Disculpándose con Greg, se levantó caminando hasta donde el ex soldado estaba.

-Fuistes tú.

- Nunca tuve inconveniencias en atacar a alguien si con eso te salvaba el trasero.

El pelinegro se lamió el labio inferior.

- Me alegro que sigas siendo mi ángel guardián.

- siempre a tu servicio.

Ambos rieron como si fuera un chiste viejo que solo ellos sabían, provocando las miradas de algunos policías.

- John, ven aquí de inmediato- dijo Lestrade haciendo señas. John no hizo más que obedecer al beta sin saber que pasaba hasta que el frenazo que dio un auto le dio la respuesta.

- Pudiste hacerte algo y a tí te dije que lo cuidaras- estalló Sebastian Moran.

- Cálmate, no me paso nada- dijo el omega.

- ¡Pero pudo pasarte algo!. Te dije que no te involucraras tanto y me dicen que sólo te querían para revisar un cadáver. Así pretendes que te dé libertades, engañándome. No soy estúpido John y tú eres mi omega.

Lo que menos quería el galeno era una escena en una verdadera escena del crimen. Pero ahí estaba con su alpha sarandeandolo y un público compuesto por las fuerzas del orden público, su ex novio y su primo.

- ¡Ya basta!- el más bajo empujó a Sebastian gritándole, irónicamente llamando más la atención- Yo me sé cuidar cuidar solo pedazo de idiota, Tu me necesitas pero yo no te necesito.

Un par de "uhhhh" de la audiencia hizo que la mano de Moran se levantara estrellandose con fuerza contra la mejilla de su omega, tirándolo al piso. Un omega no podía halzarle la voz a su alpha, eso era una barbaridad y peor si era en público. Alguno dijo "bien hecho" y otros ahogaron un grito por el fuerte golpe.

Sherlock y Greg trataron de llegar hasta a él pero el gruñido territorial del rubio los detuvo, por lo menos a Lestrade que retrocedió. Sherlock dio un gruñido gutural y profundo retándolo. Los disparos de sedantes los nublaron a los dos, dejándolos inconscientes.

* * *

**Este es el capitulo más largo que haya hecho.**

**A verrr….. el study in pink va a set el único episodio que voy a adaptar para seguir con la historia, aunque esto va a influir un poco. Andaba un poco en el espacio así que perdonen el retraso.**

**Otro dato que les voy dejando es que la ciudad de Cambridge en sí es una ciudad universitaria ( como si eso no lo supiéramos) osea, la mayoría de sus habitantes son estudiantes, pero hay varios pueblos en los alrededores.**

**Denme un review aunque no me lo merezca :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a todos (mejor dicho todas porque dudo que aquí esté algún hombre) los que comentan, en especial a Rukia 2.0 e Irene Johnmystradelock. Pero sobre todo a los que están leyendo esto sean quienes sean owo. También disculpen las faltas ortográficas en los anteriores, siguientes y este capitulo.

Nuevamente repito si no has visto las películas o leído el libro y deseas leerlo pronto NO LEAS. Muchos Spoilers, Spoilers en abundancia!

* * *

Una señorita de melena chocolate sostenía una cervatana con dardos tranquilizantes mientras se acercaba a revisar si ambos hombres estaban bien. Tras ella Greg pudo reconocer al tal Mycroft Holmes caminando hasta él tranquilamente.

- Le sugiero que revise el moretón que se le está formando en el rostro de su primo, Inspector Lestrade- el hombre alto señaló al rubio menor que daba pequeños temblores mientras lloraba en silencio, parecía más pequeño como si toda su confianza se hubiera evaporado.

Primero volteó a ver a Moran que aún estaba tirado en el suelo y luego al Holmes menor que estaba siendo levantado por aquella muchacha, que al parecer era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Mycroft tomó a su hermano por el brazo, levantándolo de un tirón y comenzó a palmearle la cara a ver si reaccionaba. Así mismo con Sebastian, aunque este era peso muerto.

- John, ¿estás bien?- Lestrade volteó con cuidado el rostro de John para no hacerle daño. Su mejilla estaba tornandose de un violeta furioso y de su boca entreabierta se escurría sangre con saliva. El médico no dijo nada pero sus dedos se sujetaban del chaleco del detective con temor, como si buscara fuerzas de donde sostenerse. Mandó a Donovan a buscara una bolsa con hielo y que los demás dejaran de verlos como si fueran un espectáculo.

Poco a poco los dos alphas fueron recuperando la razón quedando desorientados en un principio. John trató de tranquilizarse limpiandose los surcos de lágrimas, no quería que Sebastian lo viera en ese estado, debía ser fuerte.

Su alpha se puso de pié tambaleandose y lo miró por unos segundos, luego repasó a los demás y posó nuevamente los ojos en los del omega, se dió media vuelta caminando lentamente. John se levantó y caminó tras su esposo en completo silencio. Sabía lo que se avecinaba y no era una disculpa.

Greg escuchó un par de toques suaves a su puerta justamente cuando ya se estaba alistando para descansar, ya tuvo muchas cosas para un día y no quería soportar más.

Irene estaba en su puerta con una pequeña maleta en una mano y con un Hamish durmiendo en la otra. Ella era de las personas que no saldrían a la calle con el cabello apenas bien recogido y mal vestida, pero ayí estaba en su puerta con un traje blanco que bien podría fundirse en su piel, un abrigo de piel y su cabello desmarañado oculto bajo su sombrero.

- ¿Nos darías posada por esta noche?- dijo la mujer cansada.

- ¿Que pasó?- Lestrade tomó la maleta de la pelinegra y la llevó a su habitación de huéspedes, no era un cuarto cinco estrellas pero era cómodo y la cama tenía suficiente espacio para ella y el niño.

- John y Sebastian llegaron hechos unas furias. Practicamente se formó una guerra y tuve que empacar rápido para traerme a Hamish conmigo. Solo espero que para mañana se tranquilizen- Irene acomodó a Hamish bajo las sábanas para que durmiera más cómodo mientras esplicaba al otro beta- ¿tienes alguna idea de qué habrá pasado que no me he enterado?.

- En el caso que tuvimos al parecer solo le habían informado a Seb que John iba de consulta. Se puso histérico y Sherlock trató de retarlo, el hermano de él intervino antes que pasara algo malo.

- Creo que esto de volverlos a unir a sido mala idea, debímos haberlos dejado como estaban...

- ¿Con John infeliz y Sherlock como sea que estuviera antes de su reencuentro?. Desde que los visité hace casi un mes no eh visto a mi primo más contento...

- ¿Pero?- Irene le invitó a proseguir, viendo la duda en el otro.

- Tampoco lo eh visto más triste. No sé como explicarlo- Greg hacía gestos con la mano tratando de expresarse- ellos saben que quisá no vuelvan a estar juntos otra vez y lo siguen intentando. Es como la mayoría de los romances adolecentes; todo ha terminado y aún siguen al lado del otro halando de una carreta que no va a volver a andar.

- No quiero saber como esto termina. Ya hemos pasado por mucho, es decir, John a pasado por mucho y no quiero volverlo a ver desecho. Se necesitan dos para hacer un accidente- Irene se hechó en la cama junto al niño rubio que movía sus dedos, quisá soñando algo- Sobre todo espero que no le pase nada a Hamish- dijo acariciando las finas hebras con cariño.

Greg apagó la luz y le deseó buenas noches. Antes de dormirse pensó en Sherlock y cómo el habría tomado la noticia de la boda de John y otro alpha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Te comportas como un idiota, ¿me escuchastes?. Un completo idiota- las palabras de Mycroft eran duras. La droga que tenía el dardo tranquilizante estaba teníendo repercusiones en Sherlock que las sentía como la patada de una mula.

Dos mayordomos entraron al baño con un balde de agua fría y la dejaron caer encima del pelinegro como una cascada, mojando los zapatos italianos del mayor de los Holmes en el proceso.

- Ya sabes lo que pasó una vez y no quiero que se repita. Ni siqueiera te enfocas en nuestra misión principal.

- ¿No _quieres_ que se repita?. ¿Y que hay de lo que_ yo _quiero?- Sherlock se paró como pudo, sus pies descalsos chapoteando en el agua- Esto no se trata de tí, tengo suficiente edad como para hacer mis propias decisiones y medir las consecuencias, y no me estoy desviando de la misión. Estoy haciendo un gran progreso y nada de eso fué con tu ayuda.

- Hace nueve años hiciste una desición y no pudistes afrontar las consecuencias, ¿que lo hace ahora diferente?. Los fuertes principios del doctor Moran no podrán hacer que abandone a su familia solo por tí. Estas siendo egoista y no ves ni siquiera qué es lo que John quiere. No puedes responder por él.

- NO vuelvas a llamar a John con ese apellido.

- Ese es su apellido, lo siento por tí- el paraguas de Mycroft hacía ruidos humedos al chocar contra el agua que quedó estancada.

Sherlock se pasó una mano pesada por el rostro

- ¿Que has averiguado sobre Moriarty?- dijo Mycroft nuevamente.

- Le hace favores a las personas. Es así como su red criminal es tan extensa; cada persona que le debe un favor se vuelve automáticamente miembro de su red, una fibra más de su enorme telaraña, e incluso sin que la persona se dé cuenta. Si alguna vez el llegase a morir entonces esas fibras tendrán que ponerse en acción aunque no quieran, ya sea actores, políticos o emoresarios, todos deben cooperar si quieren seguir vivos- Mycroft lo escuchó con atención, pasando un dedo pensativo por su barbilla- El caso que tuve hoy era contra alguien de esta red, el hombre estaba siendo patrocinado por Moriarty y a cambio el debía asesinar a una serie de personas. Pero sospecho de alguien más, alguien más debe de ser su cómplice. Vulevo y répito, si él muere una extensa y compleja red criminal no podría subsistir sola.

- Estaré al tanto de ello- Mycroft caminó hasta las escaleras, el agua estaba drenandose por el acueducto y no debía preocuparse por salpicaduras en su traje- Sherlock, alejate de Watson, no es una advertencia o una amenaza, es una orden.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Por casi nueve dias no se había escuchado hablar nada sobre la familia Moran o de Holmes.

La gran casona de West Baker Street parecía abandonada, ni un murmullo solo el del personal que daba mantenimiento pero más nada. Lestrade estaba muy ocupado en el Yard en el transcurso de esos días, nada relevante solo papeleo, aún así moría de ganas por saber por lo menos que seguían vivos.

Para cuando Lestrade estaba en casa de Sherlock quien le explicaba algunas pistas de el caso que estaban tratando el fuerte trote de unos caballos aproximandose los distrajo. Quien encabezaba era Sebastian junto con una mujer pelirroja bajita apodada Kitty y otro hombre a quien Seb le llamaba Wilkes para que no los confundieran por los nombres.

Sherlock salió enseguida y se quedó estatico mientras los tres jinetes llegaban a las puertas de su casa.

- Holmes- saludó el rubio a su contraparte pelinegra con modales toscos.

-Moran- correspondió Sherlock con cordialidad falsa, alerta a lo que pudiera hacer los tres alphas frente a él. Estaban en su territorio y no perdonaría alguna insolencia por su parte.

- Venía a disculparme por aquella escena el jueves pasado, a sido muy impropio delante de usted y de Lestrade- dijo este prestandole más atención a la casa que al propetario de esta.

Era más que obvio que no lo decía enserio, probablemente John lo estaba obligando a que pidiera perdón. No pudo evitar leer a las tres personas frente a él como libros abiertos y también sus verdaderas razones de aparecerse; los rastros de polvora en las uñas de Moran, las joyas prestadas en el cuello de Kitty y los problemas financieros de Wilkes en su traje de montar.

- Desean algo, ¿champan?, ¿limonada?, ¿jugo de naranja?... ¿agua?- a cada opción los recien llegados negaban, juzgando altivos cuanto veían pero al ver de la cara de Wilkes y Kitty, estaban más decepcionados con ellos mismos por no encontrar una cosa fuera de lugar en el exquisito gusto de Sherlock.

- En verdad vinimos hasta acá para que supieras que John y yo vendremos a tu próxima fiesta, si no es mucha molestia.

Movido por un impulso increible Sherlock habló con una gran jovialidad y confianza.

- Me encantaría tenerlos como invitados, sería un placer absoluto tener a John y usted con nosotros- sonrió encantado el pelinegro. Sus ojos depredadores analizaban las expresiones del otro alpha.

- Digame- prosiguió Sebastian con la misma motivación, pero más cuidadoso- desde cuando Johnny y usted se conocen, señor Holmes.

La máscara de Sherlock cayó un segundo, recomponiendose a tiempo para contestar con naturalidad y al mismo tiempo agresivo. Era comprensible que el alpha quisiera saber de las andanzas de su omega, olía una amenaza potencial en Holmes y mucho más.

- Fué hace mucho tiempo, en nuestra juventud- respondió, su respiración temblando.

- Ah, entonces son amigos de la infancia. Que conmovedor.

Lestrade se interpuso.

- Señores- se reefirió al rubio y a Wilkes- señorita- se refirió a Kitty- estábamos trabajando antes que llegaran, espero nos disculpen- dijo subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

- No te preocupes, ya estábamos por irnos.

Sebastian se despidió del beta con un apretón de manos, mientras que los demás solo con un movimiento de la cabeza. El trio de alphas volvieron a sus caballos, galopando hasta la salida de regreso a la propiedad al otro lado del río.

Era evidente que a Sebastian le estaba comenzando a molestar que John saliera solo por allí. Cuando llegó el fin de semana ambos llegaron al anochecer junto a Irene. La fiesta tenía a las mismas personas de siempre, por lo menos a la misma clase de gente, el mismo alboroto ocasionado por el licor y la música, pero había algo más, una incomodidad u opresión que solo Greg, Irene, Sebastian, Sherlock y John eran concientes.

- ¿ Como John y _ese_ maniático se conocieron?- le preguntó Moran a Greg disimuladamente.

- Por lo que sé antes que John se fuera a la guerra- contestó el moreno como si el vaso de brandy en su mano fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- Me llamarás anticuado, pero hoy en día uno se encuentra con cualquier fenómeno por ayí- Sebastian dijo casi sin mover los labios, con desprecio.

A Greg le entristecía ver todo a travez de los ojos de su primo. Veía su alrededor como si estuviera perdido, parpadeando más de la cuenta al escuchar alguna risa estruendosa y arqueando las cejas al ver algún personaje hacer el ridículo sin importarle o almenos hasta el día siguiente. En su juventud el no fué un santo, por supuesto iba a fiestas pero no eran así. El cambio de épocas fue muy deprisa y aún no se acostumbraba del todo a las extravagancias traídas desde el otro lado del oceano.

En un punto tomó la mano de su alpha para sentirse más seguro y esto afectó a Sherlock que miró sus manos entrelazadas como si fuera una aberración.

- Debes de estar viendo los rostros de la gente de las que has oído habalr- dijo el alfitrión de la fiesta practicamente apartandolos, aparentando no saber el porqué del gruñido de Sebastian.

- No salimos mucho así que no conocemos a casi nadie- contestó el rubio más alto por su pareja, alzando la nariz un poco.

- Entonces quizá conosca a esa dama de ayá.

Sherlock señaló atravez de la ventana a una fabulosa orquídea de mujer que parecía poco humana con su hermoso vestido de cuentas negro y dorado que caía como cascada por su delicado cuerpo y un exquisito tocado de plumas que se mecían con la suave brisa. Irene, John y Sebastian tenían esa mirada de cuando uno veía a una estrella de cine a poca distancia, pero Greg no parecía sorprendido en absoluto. La mujer le parecía fantasmagórica y vacía mientras un hombre agachado frente a ella sostenía una cajita azul terciopelo.

- Es hermosa- dijo Irene con admiracíon.

- El hombre que le está proponiendo matrimonio es su director.

Sherlock los fué presentando con formalidad a cada grupo de personas que el conocía y le conocían:

- La señorita Adler, el doctor Moran y su alpha Sebastian Moran- y tras vacilar un momento- el coronel.

- Oh no- objetó Sebastian enseguida- no me llame así, me hace sentir viejo.

Al parecer a Sherlock le gustó el sonido de contradiccción que hizo el ex soldado, porque Seb terminó siendo "el coronel" por el resto de la velada.

- Sherlock...- le llamó la atención John con rostro de "sé que intentas hacer, así que no lo hagas".

- Coronel- Holmes hizo caso omiso a la advertencia del rubio- ¿me permitiría bailar junto a John esta pieza?

El mencionado se tomó un momento pensadolo, en todo caso el pelinegro tomó al omega por la mano, sintiendo una corriente electrica atravesarle, llevandolo a la pista de baile. Greg no había visto bailar a Sherlock desde que lo conoció y tenía que decir que aunque al principio se movía tímido poco después comenzó a bailar con soltura, deleitandose de los pasos de bailes que John tenía para mostrarle. Cuando Greg volvió la vista después de que Irene llamara su atención los dos amantes ya no estaban o se habían perdido en el mar de personas que aún seguían revoloteando. No le costó mucho darse cuenta donde estarían y se empeñó en distraer a Sebastian presentandole a un director de cine mientras tanto.

Entre la casa de Lestrade y Sherlock había un gran sauce llorón cuyas hojas tocaban el césped como cortinas, en su frondosidad difícilmente se podía ver algo y para John tenía su propio encanto.

- Me gusta venir aquí cuando hace mucha brisa- explicó el detective- hace que las hojas bailen sobre el suelo.

- No es cierto, a ti no te gusta la naturaleza y dudo que te comienze a gustar ahora- rió John con ironía.

- Que no me guste no significa que no pueda apreciarla- se defendió el pelinegro.

Las notas alegres del charleston fueron sustituidas por un vals suavecito, Sherlock se acercó lentamente al médico quien también lo hacía, posando una mano en su cadera y moviendose de un lado al otro. John dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del alpha aspirando su aroma, empezó a tararear la canción solo para ellos dos, como una poesía triste. Se tambaleaban en circulos alrededor del tronco del árbol hasta que derrepente se detuvieron viendose a los ojos, podían ver un mar turbulento de emociones sin expresar y que solo podían ser liberadas de la única forma que correcta para ellos, un beso que poco a poco tomaba intensidad.

- No creo que sea apropiado, no aquí por lo menos- dijo John entre besos.

- Mi querido Watson, no eh llegado hasta aquí siendo precavido- Sherlock repartía besos por su cuello y mejilla arrancandole jadeos al rubio.

- Sí, por eso casi siempre tenía que guardarte las espaldas- el ex soldado tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar cuando el pelinegro mordió justo donde estaba su glandula de olor y... donde tenía su mordida de unión. John murmuró un "no dejes marcas, por favor" pero fué un susurro que confundía.

- Pronto tu y yo nos iremos lejos de aquí, juntos para siempre como debía ser.

El omega de un empujón logró apartar al ambriento alpha que no lo quería dejar ir facilmente. Cada palabra que John callaba los decía con sus ojos y en ese instante no sabía que decir y solo pudo articular un "¿Qué?".

- Nos iremos de aquí, solos nosotros dos. Escaparemos de todo esto.- volvió a decir.

- No.

- ¿No?

- ¡NO!

El cerebro de Sherlock dejó de funcionar.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Solo piensas en ti verdad?- no podía leer nada en el rostro de John- Nunca tomas en cuenta lo que yo quiero decir y siempre fuistes así.

La vocesilla molesta que le recordaba a Mycroft comenzó a repetir como un mantra "te lo dije". Una vez más John Watson lograba sorprenderle con sus respuestas.

Greg llegó animadamente hasta ellos aún con el vaso de brandy a medi terminar. El ambiente se sentía pesado y no solo dentro. Con el solo silencio que lo recibió sabía que había llegado en mal momento. Sherlock carraspeó y se acomodó el sacó así como John se arregló el cuello de la camisa.

La fiesta transcurrió sin más inconveniente. Sebastian los encontró en una de las mesas del jardín juagndo póker con unas señoras de raros sombreros. John era todo un apostador aunque aveces su buena suerte era cuestionable.

- Vengo a avisarte que pronto nos iremos, el auto no vendrá dentro de mucho- dijo el rubio a su pareja.

- Solo esta partida e iré al frente contigo.

- ¿La ha pasado bien, señor Moran?- dijo Sherlock sin apartar los ojos de sus cartas, mostrando una total cara de póker.

-Sí, muy buena velada- contestó a secas el otro alpha antes de retirarse, pasando fugazmente sus dedos por la marca de mordida que tenía su esposo en el cuello. Enseguida este se paralizó.

Lestrade pasó la mirada en la mujer orquidea y a su director, las luces de la casa iluminaban sus pálidos rostros mientras ellos apenas se tocaban.

- Yo creo que está ensayado- comentó Irene también viendolos- pero ella es muy bonita.

Desafortunadamente una de las señoras fué quien ganó la partida llevandose todo el dinero de la mesa. El grupo se levantó y caminó a las escaleras frontales donde Sebastian fumaba un cigarrillo esperando su transporte sentado en las escalinatas sin importarle su fino pantalón o la tela de su abrigo, uno de sus mechones se colaban en su frente pero a él no le importaba, parecía una estatua. Los cuatro se sentarón un poco más arriba esperando como él.

- Siento que no te hallas divertido- rompió Holmes el protocolo de "no-hablar-mientras-miramos-fijamente-a- Sebastian".

- No hay problema. Sí me divertí- aseguró John sin dejar de ver a su alpha.

- No parecías estarlo- se calló un momento y prosiguó tentativamente - sobre lo que te dije...

- Hay varias razones Sherlock, muchas por las que no te puedo seguir- dijo el rubio lo más bajo que podía- siempre me a sido facinante estar contigo, joder no sabes lo maravilloso que eres pero hay ciertas cosas que no me puedes pedir y esa es una de ellas. No me presiones.

Sebastian se irguió e hizo una seña a los otros a sus espaldas de que su auto ya había llegado. Lestarde ayudó a levantarse a Irene que estuvo un poco callada en esos últimos minutos. John le dió un fuerte abrazo a su primo y un hasta mañana y a Sherlock le dió un beso en la mejilla y un gracias por todo.

El auto negro se confundió con las sombras de la noche hasta desaparecer se su visión.

- Señor Holmes tiene una llamada- dijo uno de los mayordomos como la primera noche en la que se conocieron Greg y él.

Sin despedirse entró a la casa, no esperaba llamada de nadie y si era su hermano sería mejor que tuviera algo bueno que decirle. Tomó el auricular que le ofrecía uno de esos hombres vestidos de blanco y negro, pero la voz que le contestó el brusco saludo no era la que esperaba.

- Hola Sherly, es hora de que hablaramos, ¿no es así?.

* * *

Tan, tan TAAAAAAAAAN….. los dejo en suspenso :) 3

Ayuden al prójimo, regalenme un review o un favourite si les gustó ._.


	7. Chapter 7

Creo que este es el penúltimo capitulo u-u Weeeeno… tengo una excusa del porqué no actualicé pronto y porqué este capitulo es tan curte y eso es porque eh estado deprimida y sin razón aparente (mentira, la pasé sola en las fiestas y eso me bajó la moral) si desean, denme follow en tumblr que es felisky. tumblr .com :D (les daría mi twitter pero es que ese el hueco del infierno). Gracias por leer

* * *

La respiración se le contuvo y quizá incluso su corazón se pasó un latido. Confundido castañeó los dedos para que los mayordomos salieran y lo dejaran solo.

- ¿Quién es?- dijo con total naturalidad, incubriendo la ansiedad que se estaba comenzando a hacer paso en su cuerpo.

- Has estado tras mí todos estos años y ahora ya no te acuerdas de la gente pobre, ¿o sí señor Holmes?- la otra voz se burlaba teatralmente, si Sherlock no supiera diferenciar entre las mentiras bien hechas y las verdades encubiertas ya hubiera pensado que el sujeto de la otra linea estaba dolido.

- ¿Que quieres, Moriarty?.

- ¡Ah, ya te estas acordando!. Solo llamé para saludar, tú sabes, como te va en tu nueva vida de ricachón bondadoso y misterioso y tu aventura con el omega de Sebastian Moran.

- No sé de qué me hablas- Sherlock trató de esquivar la conversación, claro que no iba a cortar la llamada, esa era la primera vez que estaba hablando con su gran rival y no iba a perderle el rastro.

- Tu, Seb y tus amiguitos saben de lo que hablo- Jim rió con casi un ronroneo.

- Vuelvo y pregunto, ¿_qué_ quieres?

- Tu corazón- la voz de Moriarty se puso seria y peligrosa repentinamente- quiero tu corazón ardiendo en llamas y yo mismo te lo arrancaré sin piedad. ¡Ciao!- la linea colgó con un pitido continuo.

Quemar su corazón y arrancarselo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Entre los últimos días del verano había uno que se destacaba por la horrible ola de calor que azotó la ciudad de Londres.

Hacía tanta calor que el subterraneo parecía una trampa mortal o un horno. En su espera por el tren que lo llevaría al centro tres omegas espontaneamente entraron en celo justamente cuando compraban los boletos o estaban en el baño, se formó un alboroto único y los guardias de seguridad tuvieron que intervenir para protegerlos de los alphas, un total de veinte personas se desmayaron y dos persona se peleban por una botella de agua. Casi todas las personas corrieron hacia el tren cuando este llegó, queriendo salir de ese infierno. Las personas estaban alborotadas por abordarlo para ir a sus trabajos a como dé lugar y Greg no fué la escepción.

La valla publicitaria del oculista pasó fugazmente frente suyo y por un moneto creyó sentir aquellos enormes siguiendolo. Pero eso era imposible, ¿no?.

Los papeles de su oficina estaban sostenidos por un enorme libro de contabilidad para que la brisa que pasaba ocasionalmente, burlandose de los pobres humanos sofocados o apiadandose de ellos, no se los llevara volando. Incluso los malechores de la ciudad no tenían ánimos de hacer nada.

Donovan asomó su cabeza por la puerta, sus típicos rulos etaban recogidos en un moño y los que se escapaban por su frente se empapaban con el sudor.

- Jefe, el friki lo solicita- la mujer se abanicaba con un pedazo de papel murmurando para sí misma quejas.

- Lestrade, necesito un favor. Te juro que es el último- tan fresco como siempre Sherlock entró sin ser invitado, no había ni una sola pizca de sudor en él e inevitablemente Greg gruño molesto por eso.

- Eso depende qué necesites- contestó el beta tomando un largo trago de agua.

- Necesito que convezcas a John que escape conmigo.

Greg escupió todo el agua que había tomado salpicando al moreno frente a él y sus papeles.

- ¡Ahora sí pienso que te has vuelto loco!. No me voy a apuntar a eso. ¡Ni lo pienses!.

- Eres el único a quien le puedo confiar esto- Sherlock puso ambas manos en los hombros de Greg- Solo quiero que le diga a Moran que nunca lo ha amado.

Lestrade estaba totalmente perdido. ¿Que carajo le pasaba?. Llegar en tan desastroso día a su oficina y pedirle semejante barbáridad. Si llegara a encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de su vecino no se sorprendería en absoluto.

- No sabes lo que estas diciendo, estas jugando con fuego, Sherlock y vas a terminar quemado- dijo el beta con voz baja y seria.

- ¡El no es feliz con Sebastian!. Sólo se casó y unió con él porque no había otra opción. ¡El me ama a mí, solo a mí!.

- Ahora estas hablando idioteces. No puedes repetir el pasado, no puedes detener el tiempo, retroceder y volver a donde todo empezó. El avanzó sin tí y así mismo deberías hacer tú. Buscate un buen omega, haz una familia y sé feliz.

- No iré a ningun lado sin él.

-¡REACCIONA YA!.

Todo el departamento de Scotland Yard se les quedaron mirando. Lestrade solo atinó a cerrar las persianas y decirles que volvieran a trabajar. Se pasó una mano por su cabello engomado volvindose a controlar.

- Sebastian Moran es hombre que no perdona- dijo dandole la espalda a Sherlock- No te detendré pero te estas metiendo en territorio muy peligroso y quiero que entiendas que si haces un error, estarás muerto.

- Yo no cometo errores, inspector.

Greg encendió un cigarrillo. Ahora se estaba retractando de ser parte de esto. Había mandado a Sherlock a su propio fin.

El alpha no estaba complacido del todo, Moriarty estaba tras él desde aquella llamada. Mycroft también tenía seguridad sobre su hermano, aún así no se podía confiar.

Desde que salió del Yard lo estaba siguiendo, disimuladamente puso un mano donde cargaba su pistola al voltear hacia un callejón, obligando a su perseguidor a mostrarse.

- ¿No sabes que es de mala educación seguir a alguien indiscretamente?- se dió la vuelta lentamente viendo a un hombre delgado cuya cara era ensombresida por el sombrero que estaba usando.

- No era mi intención alarmarle. Tengo ordenes de mi jefe de llevarle vivo hasta él- su voz era nasal.

Sin contestar Sherlock se enfrascó en una pelea con él, a puño limpio. La complexión de aquel hombre engañaba, llegando a ser un adversario resistente y ágil.

Sherlock corrió hacia el tipo. Este enseguida alzó una pierna dandole una patada en el rostro al alpha pelinegro, dejandolo noqueado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los agentes de Mycroft le informaron la desaparición del menor de los Holmes en un callejón. Moriarty había secuestrado a su hermano y Dios solo sabe para qué lo quiere. A cada uno de los agentes los despidió por su incompetencia y llamó a Anthea a que empesara la búsqueda de Sherlock.

Con la información que le proporcionó su pelinegro hermano pudo unir cabos sueltos, personas que servían bajo las ordenes de James Moriarty, pero había alguien que faltaba, la mano derecha del rey. No había nada que le detallara quien era o por lo menos un nombre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos bofetadas bastaron para regresarlo de su inconsiencia.

La figura delgada de Jim Moriarty que le sonreía de manera sádica fué lo primero que le recibió. Trató de moverse, siendo detenido por una gruesa soga que lo apretaba contra la silla de madera.

- Ya pense que te habían revuelto algo y que no despertarías en un largo tiempo- Moriarty hablaba relajado- sabes que cuando te metes en una cueva sin luz puede atacarte un lobo o... una araña.

Las facciones del beta cambiaron a unas serias y para nada amigables. Los ojos de Moriarty se entornaron hacia Sherlock, mirandolo con sus ojos muertos y vacios.

- No hace muchos días atras me dí cuenta de algo, algo muy importante que tiene que ver contigo. Me resultas muy curioso, Sherlock Holmes- su voz era casual- No me gusta la competencia, pero en tí he encontrado un buen pasatiempo. Aunque la verdad eso de robarme mis archivos tan descaradamente no es de caballeros.

- Yo no tengo ningún archivo y si mi hermano lo tuviese me hubiera dicho- dijo Sherlock en el mismo tono venenoso.

- ¿Crees que puedes venir como te de la gana y robar lo que es mio? Quizá con Sebastian funcione, pero conmigo no se juega cariño y te juro que si no me dices donde están mis archivos te quemaré hasta hacerte brasas- su voz amable se confundió con una sensación asquerosa, cambiaba de humor impredeciblemente.

Sherlock rió sin ganas ganandose una mirada fúrica del criminal.

- Sabes que no te diré nada. Si Mycroft lo tiene y no me lo ha dicho es problema de él y tuyo.

- No, tu lo tienes, ¡Tu lo tienes!.

- Esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado. Sueltame. ahora- esta vez fué el turno de reir de Jim, que se paseaba alrededor de Sherlock de como si un animal y su presa se tratasen.

- Ese doctor Watson es una persona muy interesante, ¿no es así?. Tan bello, tan fuerte, tan frágil- Sherlock se mordió las mejillas controlando su instinto asesino, sintiendo una amenaza inminente- Lástima que no te pertenece.

- ¿Cómo siquiera sabes de él?.

Moriarty tocó repetidamente su sien con su dedo índice, regalandole una sonrisa oscura y burlesca, las que siempre solía poner ante sus adversarios para intimidarlos. El no necesitaba de la fuerza o capacidad que tenían los alphas, solo bastaba decirles un par de cosas.

- Estuve investigandote. Al principio me parecistes tentador, ¡un digno adversario!, pero luego, después de verte tras el lindo trasero de John Watson resultastes ser como cualquier otro alpha ¡Aburrido, corriente, un maldito señorito estupido y sentimental!. Ese jodido omega atrofió todo lo que eras y tú te dejastes hacer, como todos los de tu clase.

No podía permitir que ese maldito hablara así de John. John no era una distracción, no era un "omega" simplemente. Él era todo y nada, era maravilloso en su sencilla y ridícula forma de ser, y eso lo supo Sherlock desde el primer momento que se conocieron.

- Te equivocas, el no ha dañado mi mente en absoluto, John la mejoró.

Moriarty ladeó la cabeza, mirandolo desde su interior e hizo una sonrisa ladina.

- Ya veo- no paró de observarlo mientras seguía su lenta caminata en circulos- aún el sigue creyendo en tí después que le abandonastes y desaparecistes de su vida por muchos años.

- Tu eras quien le dió toda esa información a ese maldito taxista.

- Pero el juego mental no acabó allí. El viejo Hope pudo ser muy bueno si te motivó a tomarte la infame pastilla, pero no tenía mi toque.

- Y que planeas hacerme, ¿contarme toda la historia de mi vida que ya yo sé y viví como lo hizo aquel hombre?

- Oh no, eso sería estúpido. Voy a recordarte vivídamente cada momento y dejar que tu solito te desarmes.

Moriarty sacó una jeringa dentro de su saco, no debía se debía ser tan listo para saber que contenía. Con brusquedad tomó el brazo del detective tanteando donde estaba su vena y una de una vez clavó la aguja, atravezando la piel e insertando aquella basura que una vez Sherlock llamó medicina. El alpha trató de apartarlo, pero no podía, la soga raspaba sus muñecas dejando carne descubierta. No er acomo antes que le causaba placer, que desvanecía cada recuerdo molesto y detenía su mente por unos momentos, ahora los avivába, sentía dolor.

- La droga te hará efecto en algunos minutos- Moriarty retiró la aguja y la lanzó en alguna esquina sin cuidado, el ruido de cristal rompiendose repiqueteando en los oídos de Holmes- Si John te viera así, regresando al vicio, no creo que volvería a estar muy feliz contigo.

Las imágenes mentales comenzaron a reproducirce al mismo tiempo que la droga hacía lo suyo en su sistema. John lo miraba asqueado, de una manera que no le gustó. Trató de decirle algo pero el rubio le calló de un golpe gritandole un sin fin de cosas con su voz cálida y amable ensombrecida en decepción que poco a poco tomó la voz de su padre.

_Tu no eres mi hijo. Podrás llevar mi sangre y mi apellido pero no te cosidero como tal._

Sherlock respiraba agitado conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Su madre no decía nada, le miraba tras su padre culpandose a sí misma por la descepción que resultó ser su hijo menor.

_Tu vida es un desfile de amargura, dolor y mentiras bien fingidas. Querer no es una ventaja, no nos podemos permitir ningún sentimiento._

El que fuera su John Watson en los brazos de Sebastian Moran, besandolo, dejandose acariciar como él lo hacía, gimiendo su nombre, suplicando, deseandolo... amandolo.

_Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian_.

El grito gutural, rasgante y doloroso que hizo Sherlock solo podía ser catalogado como no humano. Sus ataduras cedieron por la fuerza animal que invadió el cuerpo del alpha.

Jim dió un paso atras sorprendido. Definitivamente no esperaba esto.

La mente de Sherlock no racionaba. _Miomiomionoloalejendemi_. Agarró al beta empujandolo hacia al suelo. El detective profirió otro grito inhumano antes de tomar a Moriarty de cuello y romperselo lentamente. La risa del psicópata criminal acompañaba los gruñidos de ira que daba el alpha hasta que el ruido de de su cuello rompiendose y de piel desgarrandose junto a varias gotas de sangre salpicar contra el suelo detuvo todo.

_Eres un monstruo_.

_Monstruo_

_Monstruo_

_Monstruo_

_Monstruo_.

Dejó caer el craneo de Moriaty y se miró las manos manchadas de sangre. No podía ecuchar más nada que su corazón acelerado y las voces del pasado recriminandolo. Con dedos temblorosos se abotonó el abrigo hasta en cuello tapando sus manos rojas con sus guantes, no podía dejar nada que lo inculpara. Tomó su pistola y su cartera y cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera quitando mientras estaba inconsiente. Buscó la salida antes de que alguien lo viera, sin mirar atrás al cuerpo decapitado cuya sangre se esparcía también manchando con culpa a Sherlock.

Los ojos de T. J. Eckelburg lo fulminaban, como testigo mudo que sabía que había hecho. Nunca había creído en una deidad suprema pero si lo hiciera, pensaría que el mismísimo Dios lo juzgaba tras esos aros metalicos.

El Rolls Royce de Mycroft casi lo atropella al tirarse Sherlock frente al auto. Estaba desesperado en salir de ese lugar infernal.

- El señor Holmes quiere saber en donde estaba- le dijo Anthea una vez el pelinegro entró al auto y este se puso en marcha.

Sherlock no contestó y una vez llegaron a su casa corrió hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta con llave. Rapidamente se desvistió tirando toda la ropa pintada de marquesí a la tina, esperando que el agua quitase un poco las manchas. Tomó un cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo por su piel, profundizando más las heridas de sus muñecas pero a Sherlock no le importaba. Quería volver a sentirse limpio aunque fuera rasgando su piel.

Después de todo, las personas tenian razon sobre él.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La noticia salió en casi todos los periódicos. _Sobre el brutal ataque a un empresario en Saint Barts_. Empresario quizá sería un buen termino a lo que era James Moriarty.  
La primera persona en descubrir el cuerpo del pelinegro fué uno de su equipo de inteligencia qua había ido a la bodega por un par de papeles y se encontró con su jefe decapitado. Otras diez personas supieron del hecho antes que Seb se enterara por una llamada. John lo miró curioso cuando el rubio puso una mueca rara y salió disparado hacia su auto. Estubo tentado en tomar el telefono y hablar con la otra persona que aún seguía preguntando si Sebastian seguía en la linea pero se abstubo y volvió a sentarse a tomar su ginger ale.

Los ojos de Moran se desorbitaron sin poder creer lo que veía. Por un momento sus otros colegas pensaron que iba a llorar, que se desplomaría a maldecir lo que fuera pero no fué así. Descubrió el cuerpo un poco, solo para ver como el mal nacido que hizo esto lo había dejado, aunque al final se arrepintió por los periodistas que se hacercaron como aves de carroña a tomar fotos. Juró que quien fuera que hubiera hecho eso a su amado Jim lo pagaría con su vida y ya tenía almenos una idea de quien fué.

* * *

Yo sé que me quieres dar un review ;)


End file.
